Toothbrush
by kajegaje
Summary: Pada genggaman sebuah sikat gigi yang bekerja dalam mode vertical-horizontal, dokter gigi Gom menemukan dirinya jatuh kepada seorang penulis dengan tingkat kecemasan kelas tinggi pada dokter gigi. / Kaisoo - EXO - BL


**Title**

 _Toothbrush_

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Kim Sohyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Luhan, _others_.

 **Category**

 _BL_

 **Warning**

 _Worst humor, some parody scene of some great fanfiction, many alien language(dentistry only), awkward fluffy scene, and ah there's also a bed scene, but no not like THAT one of course. #iykwim_

 **Summary**

Mengutip dan mengadaptasi sebuah _summary_ dari salah satu fanfiksi terbaik buatan penulis idola saya sepanjang masa,

 _"_ _Pada genggaman sebuah sikat gigi yang bekerja dalam mode vertical-horizontal, dokter gigi Gom menemukan dirinya jatuh kepada seorang penulis dengan tingkat kecemasan kelas tinggi pada dokter gigi."_

.

©2017©

 ** _Toothbrush_**

©kajegaje©

.

 _Without a word, feelings keep growing,  
This can't go on like this…  
How did I become this way?_

.

Pembuka alkisah tentang kesuksesan dari sebuah prosa terkenal mengingatkan seorang pemuda ini akan sesuatu.

Jika berita ditakdirkan untuk usang, kemasyhuran identik dengan rasa hangat penuh kebanggaan.

Jika berita dikodratkan untuk teronggok pada gudang daur ulang, kemasyhuran memilih takdirnya untuk berkumpul dalam sebuah ruangan yang menyimpan kesombongan.

Jika berita dimaksudkan untuk tersangkut pada tiang listrik jalanan atau terhapus selamanya dari ingatan, kemasyhuran memutuskan untuk tersebar luas lewat siaran pemberitaan. Atau bersemayam selamanya menjadi sebuah kenangan.

Menjadi masyhur bagi sebagian orang mungkin akan terasa menyenangkan karena selain bisa menebalkan isi kantong dengan cepat, menjadi masyhur sesaat mendatangkan rasa penuh kuasa dan tahta.

Namun jika menjadi masyhur artinya berkurangnya waktu istirahat untuk sekedar menghela napas setelah bekerja, apa ia masih bisa dikategorikan sebagai hal yang menyenangkan?

"Istirahatlah, Dok. Kau terlihat kelelahan,"

"Apa wajahku tampak begitu kacau?" lelaki itu melepaskan maskernya dan juga _handscoon_ nya lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia mendekat ke arah lawan bicaranya dan mendesah.

"Ya Tuhan, tolong segera pergilah ke _cafeteria_. Kau benar-benar butuh makan!"

Sang lelaki tadi tertawa kecil lalu segera melepaskan sandaran punggungnya pada tembok dekat ruang resepsionis di lantai tempat departemennya berada. "Aku akan ambil waktu tiga puluh menit."

"Aku akan memberimu satu jam, Dok! Pasien bisa menunggumu, perutmu tidak. Aku tahu kau sangat suka makan, jadi menunda makanan menyapa lambungmu bukanlah hal baik,"

Dokter yang masih mengenakan jas snelli itu pun segera melambaikan tangannya pada resepsionisnya dan berjalan menuju _lift_ terdekat untuk segera turun ke _cafeteria_ , memilih menu makanan kesukaannya, melahapnya dengan cepat tapi tenang lalu kembali ke pekerjaannya.

"Oi, Gom!"

"Oh, Sehun _-ah_."

Sosok yang memanggil sang lelaki berdecih ringan, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Aku mengirimimu pesan sejak lima belas menit lalu, kau tak menjawab. Aku hampir saja ke _cafetaria_ sendirian,"

Lelaki yang dipanggil _Gom_ segera mengecek ponselnya dan meringis saat mengetahui bahwa benar disana ada pesan singkat dari sahabatnya yang belum terbalas, bahkan belum ia baca. "Aku baru ambil istirahat, sejak pagi pasienku benar-benar tidak bisa kutinggal."

Sehun menekan tombol _lift_ di depannya untuk menunggu kotak besi berukuran empat kali empat kali enam meter itu menjemputnya di lantai dua setelah beberapa menit sebelumnya ia baru saja hendak lantai ini meninggalkan sahabatnya.

"Ya, ya. Tidak mengherankan bahwa kau adalah favorit banyak orang. Dokter _Gom_ , pria dengan masker beruangnya yang akan selalu dengan ramah memberi pasien sebuah sapaan, melakukan tindakan dengan penuh kecakapan diselingi senyuman, serta menutupnya dengan untaian nasihat yang disampaikan dengan nada penuh kesabaran." Sehun memandang sahabatnya malas walau kalimatnya barusan menandakan bahwa ia memuji sang rekan kerja.

"Tentu! Jika aku tidak melayani pasienku dengan ramah, pekerjaanku bisa terasa sangat berat! Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana anak kecil, Sehun _-ah_. Mereka sangat pemilih, tidak suka diatur dan selalu ingin bermain dengan kehendaknya sendiri."

Kedua pemuda itu segera masuk ke _lift_ yang terbuka diikuti oleh beberapa orangtua dan pasien yang sudah selesai menerima perawatan.

"Ya, pasienmu memang lebih _'menyenangkan'_ dari pasienku," Sehun memberi isyarat tanda kutip saat ia berucap menyenangkan. Gom terlihat terkekeh dan memilih tetap diam sebelum denting _lift_ memberi tanda bagi keduanya bahwa mereka telah sampai di _basement_ tempat dimana _pemadam kelaparan_ mereka berada.

"Ahh, aku ingin pesan _kimchi spaghetti_."

"Aku tiba-tiba ingin pizza,"

Sehun menoyor kepala rekan kerjanya. "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan pizza di _cafeteria_ rumah sakit, Bodoh."

"Itulah kenapa aku merasa kesal. Sana cepat pesankan aku _bibimbap_ dan air mineral,"

"Kau yang antri, aku harus ke toilet sekarang."

Gom memberi tendangan pada pantat Sehun saat lelaki itu sudah berlari menuju kamar mandi terdekat dari _cafeteria_. Melupakan rasa kesalnya karena tak bisa bertemu pizza, Gom memilih mengantri dan menunggu gilirannya untuk memilih menu makanan sambil bersenandung kecil mengikuti lagu yang terputar di dalam _cafetaria_. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah dorongan kecil pada tubuh bagian belakangnya.

Gom menoleh cepat dan menemukan seorang gadis kecil tengah menunduk padanya untuk meminta maaf.

"Maaf Dokter! Aku tidak sengaja!"

Gom terlihat tersenyum dan memilih untuk mengusak pucuk kepala anak itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau ingin pesan makanan?" tanyanya pada sang gadis kecil.

"Eum!" anggukan lawan bicaranya membuat Gom mempersilakannya untuk mengisi spot di depannya.

"Kemari, antrilah di depanku supaya kau cepat dapat makanan."

"Terima kasih, Dokter!"

Gom mengangguk, mengusak pucuk kepala gadis itu lagi dan memegang pundaknya terus selama proses antrian berlangsung hingga tiba saatnya giliran sang gadis. Saat tiba gilirannya, ia mendongakkan kepala untuk memilih menu sambil memegang tepi meja kecil di depannya.

"Aku mau pesan dua _tteopokki_ dan dua _gimbap_ ,"

"Baik, ada lagi, Sayang?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tapi itu dibungkus saja ya, _ahjumma_."

Petugas kasir mengangguk dan segera memilihkan pesanan gadis itu lewat layar sentuh di depannya.

"Semuanya delapan belas ribu Won,"

"Biar aku yang bayar makanan gadis ini, _ahjumma_." gadis kecil itu terlihat terkejut tapi kemudian berterima kasih dengan memberi senyum terbaiknya pada sang dokter baik hati.

"Ahh, Dokter Gom. Rupanya kau, ya? Pesan apa?"

"Satu _bibimbap_ dan _kimchi spaghetti_ , ahh dua air mineral juga ya,"

Petugas kasir menambahkan pesanan Gom pada _list_ pesanan sebelumnya yakni milik sang gadis lalu menjumlahkan semuanya. "Totalnya 35.100 Won, Dokter Gom. Tapi kau bayar tiga puluh ribu saja,"

Go terlihat senang dengan potongan harga yang diberikan oleh petugas kasir padanya. "Wah, apa ini potongan harga karena aku Dokter yang tampan?"

"Potongan ini karena kau sangat baik, Gom _-ah_." sahut sang pemilik _cafetaria_ yang ternyata sedang ada di samping sang petugas kasir.

"Ohh, Paman Song! Kapan kau kembali dari Jepang?"

"Aku baru sampai kemarin, Nak. Apa dia itu pasienmu?"

Gom menggeleng. "Bukan, tapi biarlah. Aku senang mentraktirnya makan,"

"Sehun tidak ikut ke mari?"

"Dia sedang menyelesaikan panggilan alam," Gom tertawa diikuti gelak tawa dari Paman Song.

"Baiklah, tetap semangat bekerja, semoga hari ini lebih banyak pasien yang kau buat bahagia, ya, Gom."

Gom melambaikan tangan pada Paman Song yang kini melangkah keluar dari _cafetaria_ , lalu ia segera menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang sejumlah tiga puluh ribu Won pada petugas kasir.

"Terima kasih, Dok. Silakan ditunggu lima belas menit untuk pesanan gadis itu, dan dua puluh menit untuk pesanan Dokter, ya.."

Gom mengangguk dan mengikuti gadis kecil yang sudah duduk di meja yang tak jauh dari kasir. "Apa kau menunggu panggilan dari Dokter?"

"Eum! Petugas bilang Dokternya sedang istirahat, jadi aku lari ke _cafetaria_ untuk beli makan,"

Gom menggerakkan tangannya ke atas, memberitahu Sehun yang baru datang bahwa ia sudah memesan makanan dan saat ini sedang duduk menanti pesanan mereka datang.

"Ini siapa?" Sehun bertanya tanpa suara dan Gom menaikkan bahunya sekali pertanda bahwa ia juga tidak tahu siapa gadis ini.

"Gadis kecil, boleh Dokter tahu namamu?"

Ia mengangguk lucu dan bersemangat. "Namaku Do Sohyun, Dokter."

"Ini Dokter Sehun, dia bekerja di departemen bedah mulut. Dan aku, kau bisa memanggilku Paman Gom, aku bekerja di departemen gigi anak."

Mendengar lawan bicaranya menyebutkan tempat yang ia tuju, gadis itu mengedikkan badannya dan terlihat lebih antusias. "Aku juga sedang menunggu giliran untuk diperiksa Dokter disana, Paman!"

"Benarkah? Tadi kau bilang Dokternya sedang istirahat?"

Gom memandang Sehun sekilas lalu kembali pada sang gadis yang mengangguk. "Kau akan bertemu dengannya setengah jam lagi, bersabarlah."

"Bagaimana Paman bisa tahu?" ia bertanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Rahasia?" Gom menyunggingkan senyumnya, bersamaan dengan itu pesanan sang gadis datang. "Oh, ini pesananmu, Sohyun _-ah_. Hati-hati membawanya, ya! Tunggu orang dewasa untuk masuk ke dalam _lift_ supaya kau aman," pesan Gom pada Sohyun yang segera berlalu.

"Sepertinya dia calon pasienmu," Sehun akhirnya berbicara setelah sebelumnya hanya memberi gestur _dadah_ pada Sohyun saat Gom memperkenalkannya.

"Ya." desahnya, "Satu lagi alasan kenapa aku tidak tega untuk istirahat,"

Suara sirine dari departemen pencernaan yang sejak tadi meraung kencang akhirnya tak lagi terdengar seiring Gom menyuapkan _bibimbap_ pesanannya ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya hingga hampir tiga puluh dua kali sebelum menelannya dan terus mengulangnya hingga suapan terakhirnya tiba.

"Aku duluan, Chanyeol _Hyung_ sudah mencariku." Sehun menunjukkan isi pesan di ponselnya dari seniornya di departemen Bedah Mulut, Park Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya setelah ini telingamu akan terasa pengang,"

"Percayalah, pengang sudah jadi sahabat gendang telingaku selama ini." Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Sampai bertemu saat pulang,"

Gom mempersilakan sahabatnya kembali bekerja sementara ia menghabiskan minumannya sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali ke istananya dan menerima banyak sekali pasien. "Masih lima belas menit sebelum satu jam," gumam Gom.

" _Ahjumma!_ Terima kasih makanannya! Aku kembali bekerja dulu!" Gom menyempatkan berteriak di dalam _cafetaria_ yang untungnya sepi untuk berterima kasih pada para koki dan petugas _cafetaria_. Gom memang selalu begitu, selalu melakukan banyak hal-hal aneh yang cenderung mengundang tawa dan decak dari orang-orang.

Tepat lima belas menit kemudian, Gom sudah kembali mengenakan masker andalannya dan juga _handscoon_ ditemani oleh Sohye, perawatnya.

"Siapa pasien kita sekarang?"

"Namanya Do Sohyun, Dok. Usianya tujuh tahun. Dia mengeluhkan nyeri di gigi 54, 64, 74 dan 84. Setelah di _screening_ , terdapat karies klas I di seluruh gigi yang dikeluhkan."

"Wah, Sohyun, ya?" ingat Gom pada gadis kecil yang tadi ditemuinya di _cafetaria_. "Baiklah, kita temui dia sekarang."

Gom melangkah kakinya menuju ruang periksa dan mendapati pasiennya sudah duduk bersandar di kursi gigi.

"Halo, Sohyun _-ah_." Gom membuka maskernya sedikit untuk memberitahu Sohyun bahwa mereka bertemu kembali.

"Paman Gom! Paman yang akan memeriksa gigiku?"

Gom mengiyakan pertanyaan Sohyun sebelum kembali menata maskernya lalu duduk di kursinya. "Apa ada yang sakit, Sohyun _-ah_?"

"Eum! Gigi belakangku sakit sekali tiga hari belakangan, Paman. Aku sampai susah makan dan membuat _appa_ jadi cemas." Gom mengangguk kemudian mulai melandaikan kursi gigi Sohyun.

"Apa terasa _ngilu_ jika kau makan sup yang panas atau minum minuman dingin?"

"Iya! Sangat _ngilu_ , Paman! Makanya aku selalu minta _appa_ membiarkanku makan sup yang tidak panas agar gigiku tidak _ngilu_."

"Nanti Paman akan mengetuk-ketuk gigimu, kalau terasa sakit angkat tangan kirimu seperti ini, ya?" Sohyun mengangguk paham lalu segera membuka mulutnya sesuai permintaan Gom. Lelaki dua puluh tiga tahun itu kini dengan serius memeriksa kondisi rongga mulut pasiennya.

"Tercatat skor tiga untuk semua gigi lubangnya, Dok." Sohye berkata pada Gom dengan suara yang pelan. Gom mengangguk paham.

"Sohyun _-ah_ , apa ini sakit?"

Sohyun mengisyaratkan _'tidak'_ dengan tangan kirinya.

"Lalu ini?" Gom memindahkan ketukannya pada gigi berlubang yang lain dan Sohyun masih menjawab tidak hingga pada gigi terakhir.

Lelaki itu meletakkan _mirror_ dan _sonde_ ke _tray_ dan membuka maskernya untuk bicara dengan Sohyun. "Sohyun suka kartun larva?"

Gadis itu mengangguk antusias.

"Nah, gigi Sohyun sekarang dijadikan rumah oleh beberapa larva itu. Awalnya, rumah itu kecil jadi Sohyun tidak tahu jika ada larva tinggal disana. Tapi, lama-kelamaan, larva itu membuat rumah kecilnya menjadi lebih besar lagi. Dan sekarang, rumah larva dalam gigi Sohyun sudah banyak dan besar. Bagaimana, _dong_?" Gom menjelaskan perihal proses gigi berlubang pada Sohyun lewat perantara kartun kesukaan sejuta anak itu.

"Hah? Larva tinggal di dalam gigi Sohyun, Paman?! _Kok_ bisa, _sih_?"

Gom mengangguk, Sohye tersenyum kecil seolah selalu kagum dengan cara dokter tampan ini untuk menarik perhatian pasien mungilnya.

"Kalau semisal Sohyun sebelum tidur tidak sikat gigi, atau setelah makan tidak segera minum air putih, akan ada sisa makanan di sela-sela gigi sehat Sohyun. Dan kalau sisa makanan itu tidak segera dibersihkan, larva akan muncul disana lalu mulai membuat rumah di gigi sehat Sohyun. Seram, kan?"

Gadis kecil itu bergidik ngeri, rasanya setelah ini ia akan menjadikan larva kartun yang tidak lagi masuk dalam daftar tontonan favoritnya.

"Lalu, Paman, apa larva itu bisa diusir dari gigi Sohyun? Sohyun _-ie_ ingin makan es krim lagi~" sahutnya sedih. "Apa Paman bisa mengembalikan gigi sehat Sohyun?"

Gom tersenyum tampan, kedua mata tajamnya menghilang sejenak saat ia tersenyum. "Tentu saja, itu kan pekerjaan Paman! Tapi Paman butuh bantuan Sohyun. Sohyun _-ie_ mau membantu Paman?"

Katakanlah Sohyun adalah pasien kesekian Gom yang akan selalu terlihat begitu antusias ketika Gom memulai ceritanya tentang bagaimana caranya ia mengembalikan kembali kondisi gigi rusak pasien kecilnya ke kondisi semula, lalu bagaimana ia juga membutuhkan bantuan dari diri pasien sendiri untuk mengurangi asupan makanan manis, memperbanyak konsumsi buah dan sayur serta minum air putih dan yang terakhir adalah permintaan pada pasiennya untuk jangan sering-sering menemuinya. Terlihat kejam, tapi justru itulah yang jadi titik pengikat Gom dengan para pasien kecilnya. Anak-anak yang awalnya sangat takut dengan dokter gigi, akan berubah menjadi pemerhati kesehatan gigi berkat Gom. Bahkan jika orangtua pasien ikut masuk saat pasien dirawat di kursi gigi, mereka akan menemukan aura mengayomi milik Gom yang begitu besar hingga kadang mereka juga jadi ikut _jatuh_ pada Gom karenanya.

"Oke, sudah selesai!" Gom menjauhkan bur gigi dari Sohyun dan mengembalikannya ke tempatnya. "Ingat pesan Paman, kan?"

"Kurangi makan permen dan coklat! Rajin gosok gigi setelah sarapan pagi dan sebelum tidur malam, lalu jangan sering-sering menemui Paman disini!"

"Bagus. Anak pintar," puji Gom. "Sekarang, ayo kita ke tempat _appa_ , ya?"

Sohyun mengangguk tapi kemudian sebelum ia turun dari kursi gigi, ia melontarkan pertanyaan untuk Gom yang membuatnya kembali tersenyum.

"Paman, kenapa Paman dipanggil _'Paman Beruang'_?"

Gom urung melepas maskernya dan memasangkannya kembali ke wajahnya hingga hanya mata tajamnya yang terlihat. "Karena aku selalu memakai masker bergambar beruang,"

"Paman suka beruang? Dia kan menyeramkan!"

Gom membuka _handscoon_ nya, tapi tidak melepas maskernya. "Kadang beruang memang menyeramkan ketika dia marah, tapi selebihnya, bukankah dia lucu?"

Setelahnya, Gom memberikan alasan kenapa beruang terlihat lucu dalam perjalanannya mengantar Sohyun keluar dari departemen gigi anak. "Paman tidak bisa berlama-lama, karena ada banyak pasien lain sepertimu yang harus Paman cek giginya. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Eum! Sampai bertemu besok, Paman!"

Lambaian tangan Gom menjadi salam perpisahan ia dan gadis kecil itu hari ini. Namun, tentang bagaimana cara takdir Tuhan yang begitu tidak terbaca itu memperlakukan mereka, Gom dan Sohyun tidak tahu bahwa hari ini merupakan titik awal lucunya guratan nasib mereka untuk hari-hari yang mereka sebut _masa depan_.

.

©2017©

.

Menilik ke sebuah masa di mana pemuda yang kini mengecap kesuksesan hasil dari kerja kerasnya itu, terdapat sebuah fakta bahwa sejak remaja, pemuda ini memiliki bakat tersendiri untuk akrab dengan kemasyhuran.

Dari kabar-kabar burung tentang masa lalu, terdapat sedikit kilas berita bahwa saat di SMA, pemuda ini merupakan sosok yang popular di sekolahnya. Menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS, kapten tim _dance_ yang sering membawa pulang trofi kejuaraan, plus jadi anggota tim inti basket dan sepak bola yang jadi penyebab warna kulitnya sekarang berwarna _tan_. Postur tubuh pemuda ini begitu ideal dengan tinggi seratus delapan puluh dua senti, tubuh atletis dengan otot-otot lengan yang kencang ditambah enam buah persegi yang akan terlihat jelas di perutnya jika ia membuka kausnya. Ia juga terlahir di kalangan _Doctor Family_ yang terkenal di Korea Selatan, yang artinya lagi ia tak hanya mapan tapi juga tampan.

 _Well_ , itu adalah sebuah berita masa lalu yang tampaknya tak jadi lekang oleh waktu. Karena hingga saat ini, latar belakang lelaki itu masih terus jadi alasan tambahan kenapa klinik pribadinya tak pernah mengenal kata sepi.

"Halo semua! Maaf aku terlambat!"

Beberapa asisten dan juga perawat yang berada di ruangan praktik milik sang pemuda itu menyambut kedatangan Romeo mereka bersama dengan senyum dan tawa yang ramah, seolah tak ada sedikitpun kesenjangan antara mereka.

"Pasti di rumah sakit hari ini pasiennya membludak lagi, ya, Dok?"

"Begitulah, Mina _-ya_. Apalagi hari ini seharusnya ada dua dokter jaga, tapi dua-duanya tidak masuk. Jadilah para residen dibuat pusing karena jumlah pasien yang melebihi jatah kerja kami,"

"Eiii, bukankah Dokter sudah sering dapat banyak sekali pasien dalam sehari, Dok? Bahkan sampai klinik kita ini tidak pernah sepi!" celetuk perawat lain dari ujung ruangan. Lelaki yang dimaksud hanya tertawa kecil lalu segera mengenakan baju praktiknya dan menerima sodoran air minum dari asistennya.

" _Gomawo_ , Yoojung _-ah_. Baiklah, ada berapa pasien kita hari ini?" tanya sang pemuda sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke tempat duduk paling nyaman yang ada di ruangan praktiknya itu.

"Sejak pagi, Dokter Choi menangani sepuluh pasien dan untuk malam ini ada sebelas pasien yang memiliki janji dengan Dokter Kim Tae, serta dua belas pasien untuk Anda, Dokter Gom."

Ya, laki-laki yang sejak tadi sedang kita bicarakan adalah Dokter Gom.

Pemilik sebuah Klinik Gigi Pribadi ramah anak dengan nama yang juga sangat menarik, _'Brownie Bear Dental Clinic'_. Kenapa pemuda yang sampai saat ini belum diketahui nama aslinya ini dipanggil _beruang_ dan dengan bangga menjadikannya nama untuk klinik pribadinya bahkan nama panggilannya di tempat ia praktik? Alasannya cukup sederhana, karena ia tak ingin dikenal orang hanya karena latar belakang keluarganya. Ia ingin bermanfaat bagi orang lain dengan nama yang tidak akan orang sangka bahwa sebenarnya ia punya latar belakang yang terbilang sempurna. Dokter Gom tidak terlalu suka dikenal karena keluarganya, ia lebih suka dikenal karena kerja kerasnya. Itulah kenapa ia lebih memilih nama _Gom_ untuk diperkenalkan pada orang-orang yang ia temui daripada nama aslinya. Namun, tentu saja, jika mau menundukkan sedikit pandangan ke arah papan nama yang terpampang rapi dan apik di atas mejanya, maka kita akan menemukan nama aslinya disana.

"Baiklah, jadi, siapa pasien pertamaku hari ini?"

"Namanya Do Sohyun, usianya tujuh tahun. Memiliki riwayat karies di gigi desidui posterior tapi sudah direstorasi dengan _glass ionomer._ Keperluan hari ini, kontrol rutin."

Gom tersenyum lebar. Sudah hampir tiga bulan ini dia tidak lagi bertemu dengan gadis mungil kesayangannya yang sering mengiriminya bekal sarapan setelah pertemuan pertama mereka. Dengan alasan _'Supaya Paman Beruang tidak kelaparan sebelum bekerja,'_ gadis mungil itu rela nyaris setiap harinya mengirimkan bekal makan pagi untuk Gom sebelum berangkat sekolah. Merasa sangat berterima kasih sekaligus tidak tega, pada kali kesekian, akhirnya Gom meminta Sohyun tak lagi mengiriminya bekal. Sebagai gantinya, ia mempersilakan gadis itu untuk mampir ke klinik pribadinya untuk kontrol rutin tanpa dipungut biaya.

"Panggilan kepada pasien Do Sohyun silakan masuk menuju ruangan Dokter Kim Jongin!"

Gom menanti kedatangan pasien kecilnya dengan antusias. Dan ketika perawatnya membuka pintu ruangannya untuk mempersilakan Sohyun masuk, Gom tersenyum lebar.

"Paman Gom!"

Sohyun langsung berlari kecil dan menghambur ke pelukan lelaki yang sudah tiga bulan ini tak ditemuinya. "Paman, kenapa tadi Sohyun diminta _ahjumma_ untuk masuk ke ruangan Dokter Kim Jongin? Apa Paman tidak punya ruangan sendiri?"

Mendengar pertanyaan lugu dari pasien kecilnya, Gom yang saat ini sedang berbagi tawa dengan perawatnya hanya mampu menjawab dengan senyum tampannya. Ia meminta Sohyun duduk tepat di samping lelaki yang Gom taksir sebagai kakak dari Sohyun.

"Nama Paman adalah Kim Jongin, Sohyun _-ie_. _Gom_ adalah nama panggilan Paman saja," jawabnya dengan begitu ramah. "Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa gigimu masih sering sakit?"

Sohyun yang baru saja diberitahu perihal nama asli dokter favoritnya itu mengangguk paham seraya memasang wajah bahagianya kembali. "Tidak! Karena Hyun _-ie_ sudah rajin sikat gigi!"

"Anak pintar, sekarang, duduk di sana, ya? Paman akan bersiap-siap dulu, nanti Paman akan lihat apakah ada calon-calon rumah larva di dalam mulut Hyun _-ie_. _Okay_?"

" _Ay, ay_ , _Captain!_ " seru Sohyun mengikuti seruan khas dari kartun favoritnya yang terbaru, Spongebob Squarepants yang ia tonton berkat rekomendasi Gom—Kim Jongin.

"Ayo buka mulutnya," Jongin meminta Sohyun membuka mulut dan ia pun mulai memeriksa kondisi rongga mulut pasien kecilnya dengan seksama. Mulai dari apakah ada _white spot_ di gigi Sohyun yang lain, apakah perkembangan gigi permanennya normal, apakah ada potensi _crowded_ , _open bite_ bahkan hingga _spacing_ , juga apakah muncul tanda-tanda peradangan di jaringan lunak dan jaringan periodontalnya atau tidak. Jongin sangat sangat menginginkan setiap anak bisa punya kesempatan untuk mendapat pengetahuan tentang kesehatan gigi dasar. Karena ia tahu, jika sebuah perilaku dipupuk dan dirawat dengan baik sejak kecil, maka akan tumbuh sebuah kebiasaan yang kuat di masa remaja dan masa tuanya.

Jongin punya _intraoral camera_ untuk memudahkannya melihat kondisi rongga mulut pasien serta membantu pasiennya yang ingin tahu mengenai bagaimana sebenarnya isi dan keadaan gigi geligi beserta jaringan lunak yang mendukungnya. Namun, sekali lagi, ini adalah Jongin. Dia lebih senang menggunakan peralatan yang _little bit_ kuno ketimbang modern.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, proses _screening_ rongga mulut Sohyun telah selesai dan Jongin pun akhirnya menurunkan maskernya untuk kembali berbicara dengan gadis kecilnya. "Semua bagus dan sangat terawat! Kita harus selalu bekerja sama ya, supaya larva-larva itu tidak kembali lagi ke dalam mulut Sohyun."

" _Ay, ay, captain_!"

"Wah, kau sekarang menyukai _Spongebob_?"

"Ya! Ya! Dia sangat lucu karena dia kuning dan selalu bahagia!"

Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu membelai pipi gembul Sohyun dengan tangan kirinya yang tak lagi terbungkus _handscoon_. "Hyun _-ie_ juga sangat lucu karena selalu tersenyum manis."

Mendapat perlakuan begitu dari dokter favoritnya, gadis itu langsung menunduk malu dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah pasti merah sekarang. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh sambil kemudian berdiri dan duduk di kursinya.

"Paman Gom, aku mau tanya!" Sohyun kembali ke mode antusiasnya setelah duk steril sekali pakai sudah dilepas perawat dari dadanya.

"Mau tanya apa _lil baby_?"

Gadis itu menyempatkan terkekeh menerima pujian dari Jongin sebelum menyampaikan pertanyaannya. "Apakah orang dewasa boleh periksa disini?"

"Tentu. Memangnya siapa yang mau periksa, Hyun _-ie_?" pertanyaan Jongin yang terkesan biasa, ternyata terasa sebagai kiamat kecil bagi seorang lelaki yang sejak tadi sebenarnya duduk di samping Sohyun.

Lelaki itu punya postur yang lebih kecil dari Jongin, tingginya mungkin tak sampai pelipis Jongin jika mereka berdiri berhampiran, rambutnya cepak dengan poni yang menggantung di batas tengah dahinya. Matanya besar dan bulat, kulitnya…. nampaknya putih. Tidak bisa terlihat jelas oleh Jongin karena lelaki itu memakai perlindungan yang cukup membuatnya terlihat mirip idol daripada orang biasa. Bajunya lengan panjang warna hitam, celananya pun senada, terlebih, ia mengenakan kacamata bulat dan masker penguin yang tak dilepas sejak tadi, jadi bagaimana Jongin bisa tahu lebih tentang visual lelaki ini?

" _Appa_ ," jawab Sohyun seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya pada lelaki dengan pakaian serba hitam di sampingnya. Jongin sempat melepaskan reaksi lucu saat mendengar jawaban Sohyun. Dugaannya tadi, lelaki ini adalah kakak laki-laki Sohyun, tapi saat gadis itu memberi keterangan lain, sisi terkejut Jongin yang cenderung reflek dan berlebihan pun mendominasi.

" _Ap..pa_?" Jongin reflek mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki yang ditunjuk Sohyun dan menelaah informasi itu perlahan. _Apa Sohyun baru saja bilang pria mungil ini adalah ayahnya? Kenapa dia lebih mirip kakaknya daripada ayahnya? Bukankah ia masih terlalu imut untuk jadi ayah? God, Jongin! Apa yang kau pikirkan! Professional, Jongin, professional!_

"O-oh, maafkan saya. Saya sungguh tidak sopan karena tidak memperkenalkan diri." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya pada lelaki di samping Sohyun. "Saya Kim Jongin, dokter yang sebelumnya merawat gigi Sohyun di _Seoul National University Dental Hospital_. Senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan Do."

Jongin merasakan sebuah aliran listrik bervoltase kecil tepat saat tangan ayah Sohyun menjabat tangannya. Ia hampir saja melepaskan jabatan tangan itu reflek tapi entah karena apa, ia merasa tak bisa melakukannya. Untuk dua detik, kedua tangan yang berbeda ukuran itu bersalaman dan setelah terlepas, Sohyun langsung mengambil alih pembicaraan. Gadis itu seolah jadi juru bicara ayahnya yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan lebih sering menunduk layaknya perempuan yang baru saja dipertemukan dengan calon suaminya.

" _Appa_ lebih sering diam sejak giginya terasa sakit, Paman. Aku sudah minta _appa_ untuk periksa tapi _appa_ selalu saja menolak!" Sohyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menatap ayahnya sesekali. " _Appa_ bilang ia takut pada dokter gigi! Bahkan _appa_ dulu pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa dokter gigi itu menyeramkan!"

"Ahh, itu sebabnya kau bilang pada Paman bahwa kau tak pernah ke dokter gigi sebelum akhirnya gigimu sakit, ya?" Jongin bertanya pada Sohyun sambil menyimpulkan beberapa informasi baru yang muncul terkait sosok ayah Sohyun.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dari kami, Tuan Do." Jongin sengaja melembutkan nada bicaranya, persis seperti ketika ia sedang berjongkok dan menyamakan tingginya dengan anak usia lima tahun yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh ayah atau ibunya karena takut dengan dokter gigi. Tak lupa, ia pun memberikan senyum termanis miliknya untuk menambah kesan meyakinkan bahwa dokter gigi tidak menakutkan, ya setidaknya ia tidak menakutkan.

"Jika Tuan takut saya menyakiti Tuan, saya akan gunakan _intraoral cam_. Jadi Tuan bisa melihat di layar, apa saja yang saya lakukan pada gigi Tuan. Bagaimana?"

Lelaki itu masih diam dan Sohyun mendesah kesal. Jongin? Dia kembali tersenyum maklum.

"Baiklah, apa Hyun _-ie_ tahu gigi _appa_ yang sakit itu gigi bagian mana?" Jongin memilih bertanya lagi pada Sohyun untuk setidaknya memperjelas informasi tentang sakit gigi yang diderita ayah dari pasien kesayangannya ini.

"Bagian belakang, Paman! Persis sepertiku! Aku sudah melihatnya sendiri!" jawab Sohyun antusias. "Gigi _appa_ punya lubang yang besar, dan… dan… eum… ada benda aneh yang… yang muncul di gusi _appa_ , Paman!"

"Benda aneh?"

"Ya! Warnanya putih! Dia ada di bagian kanan dan kiri dari gigi _appa_ yang paling belakang!" tambah Sohyun. "A-apa jangan-jangan… itu larva yang ada di dalam mulut _appa_ , ya?"

Jongin terkekeh lalu menyempatkan mengusak kepala Sohyun. "Bukan, Sayang. Itu adalah gigi _appa_ mu yang baru tumbuh."

"Baru tumbuh? Jadi ada gigi yang bisa tumbuh saat Hyun _-ie_ sudah sebesar _appa_?" gadis itu tiba-tiba mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengubah raut wajahnya jadi sedih. "Hyun _-ie_ tidak mau jadi besar. Punya gigi tumbuh menyakitkan!"

Ulasan senyum mampir di wajah Jongin mendengar jawaban polos dari Sohyun. "Tuan Do, bisakah saya lihat kondisi rongga mulut Anda sebentar? Saya janji tak akan menggunakan alat-alat tajam. Hanya _intraoral cam_ ," pintanya lembut pada lelaki yang masih tampak ragu-ragu itu. Lalu Jongin menoleh pada perawatnya, Mina. "Singkirkan _diagnostic set,_ siapkan hanya _intraoral cam_ di _tray_."

Mina lantas segera bersiap untuk membantu Jongin meyakinkan pasiennya bahwa tidak ada alat tajam yang akan dokter tampan itu gunakan untuk melihat isi rongga mulut sang lelaki bermasker itu. "Semuanya sudah siap, Dok."

"Anda bisa duduk di kursi gigi jika sudah merasa siap, Tuan Do. Saya hanya akan memeriksa gigi Anda saat ini, tidak lebih. Ini saya lakukan supaya saya bisa memberikan resep obat yang tepat untuk meredakan rasa sakit yang muncul,"

Lelaki itu masih ragu sebelum akhirnya Sohyun sedikit berteriak sambil memasang pose _ngambek_. " _Appa_!"

Melihat putrinya menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia merasa kesal, akhirnya ia pun memberanikan diri untuk bangun dan melangkah menuju kursi gigi. _Kenapa rasanya kursi gigi itu seperti kursi untuk eksekusi mati, sih? Ya Tuhan, jika aku mati setelah ini, tolong carikan Sohyun sosok ayah yang tepat untuknya, yang bisa tahan dengan sifat keras kepalanya dan juga permintaannya yang tidak ada habisnya itu, dan juga tolong sampaikan maafku pada Baekhyun karena sempat memakai lipglossnya tanpa ijin, ahh, maaf juga untuk Luhan Hyung karena aku tidak sengaja menghilangkan post-note hello kittynya karena aku muak benda itu selalu ada di meja kerjaku. Oh Tuhan yang baik hati tolong—_

"Rileks saja, Tuan Do. Jangan tegang," Jongin menepuk lengan kanan pasiennya dengan pelan sesaat setelah ia selesai memakai _handscoon_ dan masker beruangnya. Kini di hadapan sang lelaki yang maskernya sudah terlepas itu, duduk seorang dokter gigi yang hanya terlihat mata tajamnya saja karena hidung dan mulutnya tertutup oleh masker bergambar wajah beruang yang ramah. Mata tajam itu bahkan sempat menghilang selama beberapa detik saat pemiliknya tersenyum sehabis menenangkan sang pasien.

 _Bagaimana bisa dia tiba-tiba terlihat begitu tampan hanya karena sebuah masker bergambar…. beruang? Tadi dia tidak begini! Tadi dokter ini terlihat…. terlihat….hanya sedikit menarik._

"Saya akan menurunkan sandaran kursinya," Jongin menurunkan sandaran kursi yang diduduki sang pasien dengan perlahan.

"Sekarang, saya akan mulai memeriksa rongga mulut Anda, Tuan Do. Apa Anda sudah siap?"

Jongin harus susah payah menahan tawanya ketika melihat pasiennya sempat memejamkan mata seolah merasa ketakutan sembari merapalkan beberapa kalimat yang tak bisa Jongin tangkap apa maksudnya. _Kenapa ada lelaki selucu ini? Ya Tuhan, pengalaman apa yang membuatnya sampai setakut ini menghadapi dokter gigi?_

"Baiklah, akan saya tunda sampai—"

"Mulai saja sekarang!" lelaki itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya seraya memegang tangan kanan Jongin.

Jongin sempat terkesiap sesaat. _Apa itu tadi? Kenapa listrik itu muncul lagi? Apa lelaki ini punya kekuatan menyalurkan listrik ke tubuh orang lain yang disentuhnya?_ Khayalan bodoh Jongin muncul lagi, nampaknya ia harus mengurangi porsi menonton kartun dan beberapa film fantasi setelah ini. Otaknya sudah terkontaminasi dengan hal-hal aneh yang sepertinya mulai menginvasi nalarnya.

"Baiklah, Tuan Do. Kalau begitu, bisakah Anda membuka mulut?" Jongin berusaha berbicara selembut mungkin pada ayah Sohyun karena lelaki itu tak bisa melihatnya tersenyum ramah di balik masker beruangnya. Tuan Do membuka mulutnya perlahan, dengan proporsi bukaan yang makin melebar tiap kali Jongin memintanya untuk lebih dilebarkan lagi.

Setelah dirasa cukup lebar, Jongin memasukkan _intraoral cam_ ke dalam rongga mulut pasiennya. Layar yang berada di atas _tray_ kini menampilkan gambaran rongga mulut Tuan Do yang bisa ia lihat langsung dengan matanya yang bulat.

"Ahh, ternyata Anda memiliki lubang yang sedang pada dua gigi belakang Anda, Tuan Do. Apakah sisa makanan sering terselip disini?"

Jongin mendapat anggukan lemah dari lawan bicaranya, lalu ia pun melanjutkan _screening_ nya ke bagian lain. "Tonjolan putih ini adalah gigi geraham Anda yang baru tumbuh. Normalnya, gigi ini tumbuh ketika seseorang memasuki usia tujuh belas tahun hingga dua puluh dua tahun." jelas Jongin. "Ada empat gigi geraham 3 yang secara teori akan tumbuh, dan untuk kasus Anda, mereka tumbuh dalam waktu bersamaan dengan dua diantaranya mengalami _impaksi_."

Tuan Do menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika mendapati gambaran bahwa lubang giginya ternyata cukup dalam juga. Jadi itu yang menyebabkan ia tak bisa makan dengan benar selama ini? Ia tak menyangka bahwa lubang di giginya sudah sedalam itu.

"Apa gigi Anda terasa ngilu jika terkena suatu tekanan?"

Tuan Do mengangguk.

"Akan terasa ngilu jika Anda memakan makanan yang panas atau dingin?"

Ia kembali mengangguk.

"Sudah berapa lama Anda merasakan sakit? Apakah lebih dari satu minggu?"

"Tiga bulan…" lirih Tuan Do.

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa mendengar Anda, Tuan Do. Bisa Anda ulangi?"

"Aku merasakan sakit itu sejak tiga bulan yang lalu,"

Jongin mengangguk paham lalu memundurkan kursinya, menurunkan masker beruangnya sehingga wajah tampannya bisa kembali terlihat, dan melepas _handscoon_ nya untuk menerima sodoran sebuah _file_ rekam medis baru dari Yoojung.

"Anda bisa kembali ke tempat duduk, Tuan Do. Pemeriksaan sudah selesai," tutur Jongin ramah, tak lupa senyum terbaiknya ia munculkan sesaat sebelum ia duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

"Paman, apa gigi _appa_ akan kembali sehat seperti milik Hyun _-ie_?" gadis yang sedari tadi takjub melihat apa yang terpampang di depan matanya itu kini kembali bersuara. Nampaknya kepalanya dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu tentang kondisi gigi ayahnya.

Jongin yang sibuk menuliskan beberapa informasi yang ia miliki terkait kondisi rongga mulut Kyungsoo pun menyempatkan menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya. "Ya, Sayang. Tentu saja,"

Tuan Do kembali memakai masker penguinnya dan Sohyun yang terlihat khawatir kini menggenggam tangan lelaki itu dengan lembut seolah menenangkan ayahnya yang ia yakini masih merasa takut.

"Maaf Tuan Do, tapi apa boleh saya tahu nama lengkap Anda?"

"Do Kyungsoo," lirihnya pelan.

"Maaf, bisa Anda ulangi?"

" _It's_ Do Kyungsoo," ulang lelaki itu setelah lebih dulu menurunkan masker penguinnya. Ia memergoki senyum kecil yang lolos begitu saja dari sudut bibir Jongin dan hal itu membuat jantungnya mendadak berdetak berantakan.

"Do Kyungsoo," Jongin mengeja nama pasiennya dan menuliskan hangulnya di lembar rekam medis. "Usia Anda?"

"Dua puluh lima tahun,"

Jongin sempat mematung untuk beberapa detik, cukup lama untuk ukuran seorang dokter yang sedang melakukan _assessment_ pada pasiennya yang kemudian tanpa sadar menggumam ulang jawaban sang pasien dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Dua puluh lima tahun?"

"Ya, Dokter. Dua puluh lima tahun,"

"Ahh, maaf. Saya tidak bermaksud menanyakan kembali, tapi ini cukup mengejutkan saya karena saya pikir usia Tuan Do masih di bawah dua puluh tahun." _Holy God, bagaimana bisa lelaki ini usianya dua puluh lima tahun? Wajahnya bahkan tidak jauh beda dengan Sohyun!_

Rona merah dan rasa hangat dalam dada Kyungsoo muncul dengan lancangnya setelah ia mendengar Jongin yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa ia _awet muda_.

Jongin menyelesaikan penulisannya dengan meninggalkan beberapa kolom yang masih kosong. Itu adalah pekerjaan bagi resepsionisnya nanti.

Ia lalu mengambil sebuah _note_ dari laci meja, menulis beberapa tulisan yang tidak bisa Kyungsoo baca dari jauh. Selain karena matanya memang minus, tulisan Jongin memang nampaknya lebih mirip sandi rumput daripada tulisan manusia.

"Saya memberikan rujukan untuk melakukan ronsen gigi di _Seoul National University Dental Hospital_. Sebaiknya, Anda melakukan ronsen secepatnya supaya saya bisa yakin tentang tindakan apa yang perlu dilakukan untuk Anda."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah.

"Dan juga, ini ada resep untuk meredakan rasa nyerinya. Hanya diminum ketika nyeri, dan jika sudah berhenti Anda bisa kembali kemari untuk kontrol sambil membawa hasil ronsen." Jongin menyerahkan dua lembar kertas yang berisi catatan resep obat serta rujukan ronsen. "Sebenarnya saya bisa menyarankan Anda untuk merawat lubang gigi Anda di bagian Konservasi di _SNUDH_ , itu pun jika Anda berkenan."

"S-saya ingin disini saja,"

Perasaan Jongin menghangat tanpa sebab, dan senyumnya kini turut melebar juga tanpa sebab.

"Saya bisa minta perawat untuk membuatkan janji dengan dokter yang sedang mengambil spesialis konservasi di _SNUDH_ , kebetulan dia juga praktik disini. Namanya Dokter Kim Taehyung, dia dokter muda tapi sudah sangat berpengalaman. Dia juga ramah dan menyenangkan, jadi Anda tidak perlu merasa takut." Jongin menutup pembicaraannya dengan sebuah senyum lain. Ada rasa tidak rela yang muncul tapi bagaimana lagi? Disini, ia memang belum menyandang titel spesialis sama seperti Taehyung, tapi konsentrasinya adalah pada kedokteran gigi anak, bukan orang dewasa seperti Taehyung dan Minho, rekan kerjanya yang lain disini.

"A-apa tidak bisa denganmu saja?"

Senyum kecil Jongin lukis di sudut bibirnya. Sungguh ia sangat ingin menjawab, _'Tentu saja kau harus denganku!'_ , tapi kode etik tak membiarkannya bertindak begitu.

"Sebenarnya, secara kewenangan, Dokter Kim Taehyung lebih berwenang menangani Anda daripada saya, Tuan Do. Karena saya adalah calon spesialis gigi anak, dan bukan spesialis konservasi seperti Dokter Kim."

"A-apa permintaan pasien tidak bisa dijadikan pengecualian? Bukankah bisa? A-aku pernah dengar temanku meminta dokter yang ia kenal untuk jadi pemeriksanya dan bukan dokter lain seperti yang disarankan pihak rumah sakit,"

Jongin menatap Mina yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya, berdiskusi tanpa suara dan hanya lewat tatapan penuh kata-kata. Lalu tak lama, ia kembali pada pasiennya. "Tapi ini hanya berlaku hingga saya memiliki gelar spesialis, Tuan Do. Setelahnya, Anda akan saya alihkan perawatannya pada kuasa Dokter Kim."

Kyungsoo meloloskan senyumnya yang tak bisa Jongin lihat. Ada kelegaan yang menenangkan ketika tahu bahwa ia tak harus bersikap malu-malu lagi di depan Dokter baru, tapi sepertinya kelegaan itu lebih mengacu pada kenyataan bahwa ia akan kembali bertemu Kim Jongin pada setiap proses perawatan giginya. Kyungsoo pikir, tubuhnya sedang sakit. Sebab, sejak tadi detak jantungnya tidak berirama seperti biasanya. Tubuhnya pun terasa panas dingin, dan yang paling jelas, ia tak henti merasakan panas menjalar di wajahnya.

"Nah, sudah selesai semuanya." Jongin memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Sohyun lalu pada Kyungsoo. "Hyun _-ie_ , jangan lupa sikat gigi teratur. Oke, _lil baby_?"

" _Ne_! Hyun _-ie_ selalu sikat gigi teratur _kok,_ Paman Gom! _Appa_ saja _nih_ yang masih bandel!" protesnya sambil melirik sang _appa_. "Apa Hyun _-ie_ besok harus kemari lagi, Paman?"

Jongin menaikkan kedua alis matanya lalu menurunkannya kembali sambil memasang lagi senyum ramahnya. "Tidak perlu, jadwal rutinnya kan enam bulan sekali. Tapi jika gigi Hyun _-ie_ terasa sakit, maka Hyun _-ie_ bisa datang kapanpun ke tempat Paman."

"Eum… apa Hyun _-ie_ boleh antar bekal lagi?"

Jongin tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan gadis kecilnya. "Tidak usah, itu akan merepotkanmu, Sayang."

Sohyun lantas terlihat tiba-tiba murung setelah mendengar jawaban Jongin yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Tidak ingin membuat pasien favoritnya sedih, Jongin pun melanjutkan bicaranya. "Tapi kalau kapan-kapan kau mengajak Paman untuk makan makanan enak, rasanya tidak masalah."

Dan setelahnya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo ikut tergelak melihat reaksi kegirangan Sohyun yang sedikit berlebihan.

"Dokter, apakah hadiahnya jadi?" Mina berbisik di telinga Jongin dan tiba-tiba rasa panas menyentak dada Kyungsoo.

"Oh ya, ya! Tentu saja." Jongin terlihat begitu antusias mendengar bisikan Mina, bahkan senyumnya setelah itu pun nampak sangat lebar.

"Karena Hyun _-ie_ sudah sangat pintar hari ini, Paman punya hadiah spesial." Jongin menoleh pada Mina yang datang dari arah belakangnya. "Ini ada dua buah sikat gigi beruang untuk Hyun _-ie_ dan _appa_. Hyun _-ie_ pakai sikat gigi yang kecil, ya. Jangan yang besar, yang besar khusus untuk _appa_." senyum lebar Jongin beserta _eyesmile_ mematikan yang baru muncul terasa seperti pemicu serangan jantung ringan bagi Kyungsoo. Lihat saja bagaimana sekarang pipinya memanas, dan detak jantungnya semakin berantakan. _Sialan, ada apa sebenarnya dengan tubuhku?_

"WAAAAH! SIKAT GIGI BERUAAAAANG!" Sohyun terlihat heboh dengan hadiah yang ia terima dari Dokter favoritnya. "Hyun _-ie_ akan pakai sikat gigi ini mulai sekarang, Paman. Terima kasih!" gadis itu kemudian mengajak _appa_ nya berdiri lalu ia membungkuk sejenak pada Jongin untuk berpamitan. " _Annyeong_ , Paman Gom!"

" _Annyeong,_ Hyun _-ie_ ~" balas Jongin sembari melambaikan tangannya pada gadis kecilnya sampai ia menghilang di balik pintu. Tepat setelah kedua pasiennya keluar, Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran singgasananya.

 _Bagaimana bisa ada pria dua puluh lima tahun, dan sudah memiliki anak sebesar Sohyun, tapi masih berpenampilan dan masih terlihat seimut itu? Apa dia menikah setelah lulus chodeunghakkyo? Haaah, sungguh, dia bukan hal yang baik untuk kesehatan jantungku._

.

© _toothbrush_ ©

 _How did I fall for you this much?  
I don't even know,_

.

Satu minggu berselang, Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya sudah kembali berada di klinik pribadi Jongin. Kali ini ia tidak bersama Sohyun, gadis kecil itu ada di rumah ditemani Baekhyun dan Luhan sahabatnya yang sedang menginap. Kedekatan Baekhyun dan Luhan dengan Sohyun dimanfaatkan Kyungsoo untuk sedikitnya mencari celah pergi keluar sendiri tanpa putri kecilnya. Sebenarnya ini adalah tindakan bodoh, maksudnya, sejak kapan dia hidup dengan kenyataan bahwa dia punya jutaan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya yang sialnya hanya akan muncul ketika ia bertemu atau sekedar memikirkan tentang dokter tampan yang sukses membuat traumanya sedikit terobati itu.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Bertemu seorang laki-laki lalu tidak berhenti memikirkannya bahkan hingga satu minggu setelah pertemuan pertama mereka. Dan senyumnya akan selalu mengembang lebih ketika ia mandi. Bukan, bukan karena Kyungsoo menjadikan Jongin sebagai fantasi seksualnya. Senyum Kyungsoo melebar tiap kali ia menatap sikat gigi beruang miliknya. Ya, sikat gigi pemberian Jongin yang ia terima saat ia mengantar putrinya, Sohyun kontrol ke klinik pribadi lelaki itu. Sebenarnya sejak awal, Sohyun sudah sangat menunjukkan atensinya pada seorang dokter dengan panggilan _beruang_ yang tak begitu ia perhatikan. Siapa yang sangka bahwa dokter beruang yang Sohyun maksud adalah seorang lelaki tampan, dengan tinggi ideal, garis rahang yang tegas, sorot mata yang tajam tapi ramah, senyum yang astaga… apakah itu legal? Kyungsoo bersumpah Jongin hanya meloloskan satu senyum kecil, tapi ia mendapati hampir seluruh pekerja di Departemen Jantung dan Paru-paru miliknya wafat massal.

Kyungsoo pikir traumanya pada dokter gigi ternyata punya sisi menguntungkan juga, ya? Jika dulu Dokter Wang tidak seram dan memperlakukannya dengan lembut, mungkin ia tak akan merasa bersyukur karena bisa bertemu Jongin saat ini. Pertemuan langsungnya dengan Jongin murni karena ia benar-benar tak tahan dengan sakit gigi yang menderanya. Awalnya hanya satu sisi rahang, tapi kemudian sakit sialan itu menjalar ke sisi rahangnya yang lain. Ia sudah tahu sejak satu tahun lalu jika gigi belakangnya itu berlubang, tapi ia masa bodoh dan memilih untuk sikat gigi lebih sering berharap lubang giginya tak membesar dan tak ada ngilu merambati mulutnya. Entah karena Tuhan begitu menyayangi Kyungsoo atau kesialan yang tak pernah mau lenyap dari hidupnya, tiga bulan lalu ia memergoki lubang gigi belakang bagian kanan bawahnya semakin besar dan nyeri mulai menyerangnya. Lalu dua minggu setelahnya, lubang itu menular ke gigi belakang bagian kiri bawah beserta dengan rasa sakitnya. Tiga minggu kemudian, gigi geraham atas kanannya terasa _nyut-nyutan_. Disusul dengan fakta bahwa ada giginya yang baru tumbuh di empat titik.

Umpatan Kyungsoo tak berhenti terutama tiap kali ia sedang mengunyah makanan dan nyeri tiba-tiba serasa menghantam kepalanya. Ia akan langsung jungkir balik seketika hanya demi mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di giginya. Untungnya, nyeri itu hanya datang dengan skala delapan hingga sembilan ketika ia sudah di rumah. Bayangkan jika ia harus jungkir balik saat sedang makan di restoran mahal semata-mata demi menghilangkan sakit yang sebenarnya hanya bisa lenyap ketika ia berobat?

Kyungsoo tidak membenci dokter gigi. Ia hanya takut karena trauma. Jangankan bertemu dokter gigi untuk sekedar konsultasi, punya niat untuk membuat _appointment_ dengan ahli pergigian itu saja tidak pernah. Bermula saat ia masih usia empat tahun, ia dan kakaknya, Seungsoo bertengkar hingga menyebabkan dirinya yang bertubuh mungil tanpa daya itu tersungkur dengan mulut yang menghantam aspal jalan. Beberapa detik setelahnya, teriakan melengking sampai di telinga Nyonya Do, dan ketika ia menghampiri kedua putranya yang kini sama-sama menangis, ia menemukan darah mengalir dari bibir putra bungsunya. Singkat cerita, Kyungsoo dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk pengobatan, lalu dibawa ke dokter gigi dua hari kemudian untuk mencabut gigi depan Kyungsoo yang patah dan tinggal akar saja yang masih berada di dalam gusi. Sial bagi Kyungsoo, dokter yang merawatnya adalah tipikal dokter menyeramkan yang akan bekerja dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana rengekan atau tangisan pasien kecilnya. Jadilah Kyungsoo kecil sejak saat itu hingga sekarang merasa enggan bertemu dokter gigi karena takut masa lalu buruknya terulang.

Untungnya, ia punya Sohyun. Putri kecilnya yang sungguh sangat ia sayangi setengah hidup. Walau kadang ia harus rela bekerja lebih keras hanya demi menuruti permintaan gadis kecilnya akan boneka atau mainan yang lain, Kyungsoo merasa bahagia ia memiliki Sohyun di hidupnya. Apalagi ditambah kenyataan bahwa gadis itu adalah koneksi terbaik yang mempertemukan dirinya dengan dokter gigi tampan bernama Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo masih ingat bagaimana lengkingan suara Baekhyun yang heboh dan antusias ketika lelaki ini bercerita bahwa ia bertemu dengan Kim Jongin, junior Baekhyun saat masih SMP yang popular berkat ketenaran kedua orangtuanya juga kakak laki-lakinya yang saat itu terkenal dengan kecerdasannya. Berkat _curhat_ panjang itu, sekarang Kyungsoo sedikit banyak tahu tentang latar belakang Jongin yang sukses membuat beberapa warga di kepalanya membentangkan _banner_ besar bertuliskan _'I Love Kim Jongin!'_ dengan tulisan ber _font_ tujuh ratus dua puluh warna merah hati.

Kini setelah ia memberanikan diri dan mengesampingkan seluruh rasa takutnya, ia kembali menemui Jongin dengan hasil ronsen yang ia lakukan pagi tadi ditemani Luhan di tempat kerja Jongin, _SNUDH_. Agak sedikit bodoh bagi Kyungsoo yang berharap bahwa lelaki setampan Kim Jongin bisa punya orientasi yang sama sepertinya, lebih-lebih jika ia menyukai Kyungsoo juga. Namun, bukankah harapan ada untuk dilambungkan? Jadilah Kyungsoo tetap menyerukan harapan agar Kim Jongin menyukainya, walau kemungkinannya hanya satu banding satu juta.

"Ah, Tuan Do. Anda sudah datang? Maaf, saya tadi sedang di ruangan rekan saya Dokter Kim Taehyung." Jongin datang dari pintu masuk ruangan kerjanya mendekati meja kerjanya dan menyapa Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk di kursi pasien. "Anda datang sendirian malam ini?"

"Y-ya, S-sohyun sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. D-dia titip salam untukmu,"

Jongin mengangguk senang. "Salam kembali untuk Sohyun." balasnya seraya membuka berkas rekam medis Kyungsoo di layar komputernya. "Jadi, apakah Anda sudah melakukan ronsen?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menyerahkan amplop berisi hasil ronsen giginya pada Jongin.

"Silakan ke kursi gigi, Tuan Do." Mina menerima sodoran amplop dari Jongin sekaligus mempersilakan Kyungsoo duduk di kursi gigi sementara Jongin bersiap dengan _handscoon_ dan masker beruangnya juga baju praktiknya.

Kyungsoo kembali ke tahap ini lagi. Tahap dimana ia akan merasa jantungnya terasa punya _roller-coaster_ dan jutaan kupu-kupu hidup di dalam perutnya yang seolah ingin meronta keluar dari sana. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang salah, tapi satu hal yang pasti, Kim Jongin dengan masker beruangnya bukanlah _fusion_ yang baik bagi kesehatan jantung dan paru-parunya. Kenyataan bahwa wajahnya akan berada sangat dekat dengan wajah Jongin, lalu tangan besar Jongin yang terbungkus _handscoon_ yang akan menyentuh pipinya dalam waktu yang lama, mata tajam yang meneduhkan itu akan sangat sering menatapnya, serta komando-komando dari bibir Jongin yang terhalang masker dan terdengar lebih _seksi_ itu membuat pekerja yang menjaga jantungnya tetap berdetak stabil kalang kabut.

Bagaimana jika Jongin melihat wajahnya berubah merah dan ia tertawa? Kyungsoo pasti akan merasa malu tujuh turunan karenanya! Siapa yang tahu bahwa dokter gigi bisa setampan ini, 'kan?

Kyungsoo sudah duduk di kursi gigi dengan tenang, ya dia berusaha tenang dan menyingkirkan segala macam pikiran buruk tentang apa yang akan Jongin lakukan terhadap giginya, apakah ia akan menusukkan jarum dan menyakiti mulutnya atau… atau mungkin membelah gusinya dengan pisau bedah atau—

 _Shit. Dia berganti pakaian?_

Umpatan Kyungsoo barusan cukup beralasan, karena sekarang Kim Jongin mendekatinya dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Seingatnya, tadi lelaki itu hanya memakai kaus polos warna cokelat gelap dan celana _chino_ hitam, sekarang ia sudah menggantinya dengan baju praktik warna biru _navy_ yang membuat _imej_ nya dimata Kyungsoo terlihat semakin tampan….tampan…dan tampan.

"Ahh, _maja_. Gigi geraham Anda tumbuh miring di rahang bawah bagian kanan dan kiri, Tuan Do. Selain itu gigi geraham dua milik Anda juga terdapat lubang hingga mencapai pulpa, jadi itu memperparah rasa sakitnya." Jongin sudah duduk di kursi praktik dan kini sedang menatap layar _x-ray_ yang ada di atas _tray_ _dental chair_. Kyungsoo terkesiap, tak mengerti dengan apa yang Jongin katakan. Hebatnya, tanpa Kyungsoo perlu mengatakan bahwa dia tak mengerti, Jongin sudah menyuruh Mina untuk mengambilkan sebuah gambar gigi berukuran besar yang menunjukkan struktur gigi itu apa saja.

"Ini adalah struktur gigi dalam rongga mulut Anda, Tuan Do. Lapisan paling luar dari gigi yang berwarna putih ini bernama email, dia adalah bagian terkeras pada tubuh manusia. Lalu di bawahnya, ada lapisan dentin yang berwarna sedikit kekuningan. Nah, lubang yang terdapat pada gigi geraham Anda sudah mencapai ruang ini," Jongin menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang sepertinya dipenuhi saraf dan pembuluh darah. "Kami menyebutnya kamar pulpa, dan disana terdapat banyak saraf dan pembuluh darah yang bertugas mengalirkan nutrisi untuk gigi. Karena kamar pulpa merupakan jaringan lunak, infeksi atau radang yang mengenainya akan membuat pasien merasakan kesakitan yang lebih daripada lubang gigi yang baru mencapai email atau dentin. Dan inilah yang akan mengganggu kinerja pasien dalam kehidupan sehari-hari,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan merasa begitu senang sekaligus tenang ketika tak lagi menemukan rasa takut dalam dirinya saat ini walaupun ia sedang berbaring di depan seorang dokter gigi yang jadi sumber traumanya selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun. Ia menyimak dengan baik bagaimana penjelasan Jongin tentang struktur giginya, di bagian mana lubangnya berada, dan kenapa hal itu bisa membuatnya hampir gila setiap kali rasa sakit itu mampir.

"A-apa itu artinya… gigiku harus… dicabut?"

Kyungsoo mengakui bahwa ia masih merasakan tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran saat bibirnya mengucap kata _'dicabut'_. Ia sangat berharap bahwa tak akan ada lagi alat-alat dokter gigi berujung tajam yang mampir ke dalam mulutnya. Walaupun yang menanganinya adalah Jongin, harapannya tetap saja sama.

"Kami bisa memberi opsi perawatan saluran akar, atau melakukan implan gigi, Tuan Do."

"Implan?"

"Ya, implan gigi adalah prosedur penggantian gigi asli yang telah mati dengan menggunakan metode penanaman _dental implant_ pada gusi. Hal ini biasanya hanya akan dilakukan ketika gigi pasien sudah tidak lagi bisa dirawat, dan menurut penilaian saya, gigi Tuan Do masih bisa dirawat dengan perawatan saluran akar, tapi konsekuensinya Anda harus sangat rajin membersihkan gigi terutama gigi yang sudah dilakukan perawatan saluran akar tersebut."

"A-apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak membersihkan gigiku dengan baik?"

Jongin tersenyum tapi Kyungsoo tentu saja tak bisa melihatnya. Lelaki itu meminta Mina mengembalikan gambar struktur gigi yang tadi ia tunjukkan pada Kyungsoo dan memilih untuk fokus dengan hasil ronsen milik pasiennya ini.

"Gigi Anda akan berubah warna secara perlahan, dari putih menjadi kuning lalu coklat dan kemudian akan menghitam. Ketika sudah sampai pada tahap warna hitam, artinya kami harus mencabut gigi Anda demi keselamatan dan demi kondisi rongga mulut Anda agar tetap terjaga dengan baik." Jongin membuka maskernya, membiarkan Kyungsoo bisa melihat keseluruhan wajahnya sekali lagi. "Gigi yang menghitam adalah gigi yang sudah mati. Dia tidak mendapatkan nutrisi dari pembuluh darah dan saraf lagi karena tak ada lagi kamar pulpa yang menyokongnya. Jalan satu-satunya dari gigi yang sudah mati adalah pencabutan. Kemudian jika pasien menginginkan, implan gigi bisa dilakukan agar fungsi gigi tidak hilang."

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mendengar kata _'cabut'_ dari bibir Jongin secara langsung. Dan sialnya, ketakutannya kembali datang.

"A-aku tidak mau gigiku dicabut!" kedua tangan Kyungsoo reflek menangkup wajahnya sendiri dan membatasi pandangan Jongin dari mimik ketakutan Kyungsoo yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kalau begitu, Anda harus mau menjaga kondisi kesehatan dan kebersihan gigi Anda pasca perawatan saluran akar, Tuan Do. Jika tidak, ya, pencabutan adalah jalan terbaik."

Jongin tidak tahu apakah tingkahnya barusan termasuk menyebalkan karena ia bisa menemukan Mina dan Yoojung yang berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo dengan menahan tawa mereka sekuat yang mereka bisa. Oh, Dokter Gom, bisakah kau serius dan tidak menakut-nakuti pasienmu yang menggemaskan ini?

"B-baiklah.." cicit Kyungsoo pelan.

"Anda tidak perlu takut, Tuan Do. Saya akan merawat gigi Anda dengan selembut mungkin, jika perlu Anda boleh memukul saya apabila perawatan yang saya lakukan menyebabkan Anda merasa sakit."

Perasaan Kyungsoo menghangat. Harusnya semua dokter gigi baik yang hidup di jaman saat ia masih balita hingga hari ini punya sifat seperti Jongin! Jadi ia tak perlu repot panik dan cemas berlebih ketika harus berhadapan langsung dengan dokter gigi atau bahkan sekedar melihat papan klinik gigi di pinggir jalan.

"Lalu… gigiku yang tumbuh itu, bagaimana?"

Jongin menoleh ke arah layar _x-ray_ dan menarik _tray_ mendekat pada Kyungsoo agar lelaki itu bisa melihat dengan jelas hasil ronsen giginya.

"Dua gigi geraham terakhir di bagian rahang atas Anda tumbuh normal, sedangkan yang tumbuh di rahang bawah, tidak. Ini adalah rahang bagian kiri bawah, lubang giginya sudah mencapai pulpa dengan gigi impaksi di belakangnya yang termasuk dalam _horizontal class I_. Lalu ini adalah rahang bagian kanan bawah, lubang giginya sudah sampai pulpa dengan gigi impaksi di belakangnya yang masuk dalam _mesioangular class II_." Jongin kembali pada Kyungsoo. "Intinya, mereka harus diambil dengan cara…dibedah."

Degupan jantung Kyungsoo sekarang sangat berantakan. Ia bahkan tak tahu apakah itu berkat tatapan penuh simpati dari Jongin atau justru karena keluarnya kata yang lebih mengerikan daripada _'pencabutan'_ dari bibir Jongin. _Dibedah? Artinya….dokter akan memakaikan pisau bedah pada mulutku? La-lalu, a-aku—_

"Aku tidak mau! Wajahku akan jadi jelek jika dibedah!"

Jongin tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar Kyungsoo yang panik dan berteriak dengan kata-kata yang begitu polos. Oh, semoga Jongin selamat dari diabetes karena Kyungsoo.

"Kau menertawaiku?!" protes Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

"M-maaf Tuan Do, tapi saya benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menahannya." Jongin memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, berdehem sekali lalu kembali pada Kyungsoo yang sudah bersedekap. "Ini tidak seperti operasi wajah, Tuan Do. Yang akan dilakukan oleh dokter hanyalah mengambil gigi yang tumbuh _abnormal_ , dan bukan membedah wajah Anda."

Oh, siapapun, tolong siramkan air satu ember penuh ke atas kepala Kyungsoo yang wajahnya jadi sangat merah padam sekarang juga.

"Saya bisa meyakinkan Anda bahwa proses pembedahannya tidak akan terasa sakit. Bahkan Anda bisa memilih untuk tidak sadar saat operasi berlangsung,"

Tidak ingin merasa malu lebih banyak daripada ini, Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dari pasal pembedahan wajah— oh maksudnya pasal pembedahan gigi menuju ke perawatan saluran akar.

"I-itu akan kupikirkan nanti." Kyungsoo menunduk lalu kembali mendongak menatap Jongin yang tersenyum manis. _Mati aku_.

"B-bisa kau jelaskan tentang p-perawatan gigi lubangku?"

Jongin mengangguk dan ia memanggil Yoojung untuk menunjukkan gambar prosesi perawatan saluran akar pada Kyungsoo. "Ini adalah prosesnya secara keseluruhan, Tuan Do. Biasanya akan memakan waktu satu hingga empat kali kunjungan dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih dua minggu. Satu kali proses perawatan saluran akar, bisa sampai satu atau dua jam."

"Ahh, saya lupa bertanya. Apa rasa sakit yang muncul hanya saat ada tekanan pada gigi? Atau bisa tiba-tiba sakit tanpa ada rangsangan?"

"Dulu hanya saat makan atau minum, tapi belakangan, saat sedang nonton televisi pun sakitnya muncul. Dokter, apa perawatannya akan terasa sakit?" Kyungsoo memegangi kedua pipi kanan dan kirinya.

Jongin tersenyum. "Perawatan ini bertujuan untuk mengurangi rasa nyeri pada gigi karena infeksi pada kamar pulpa, jadi kemungkinan besar, tidak ada rasa sakit saat dilakukannya perawatan. Secara teori, pasien akan merasa lebih baik setelah kunjungan pertama karena infeksinya sudah ditangani."

"A-apa harus hari ini?"

"Tidak harus, Tuan Do. Anda bisa mengkategorikan hari ini sebagai konsultasi pra-perawatan. Untuk perawatan saluran akarnya sendiri bisa dilakukan besok atau lusa, asalkan gigi Anda tidak dalam keadaan nyeri atau ngilu." Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Nanti Anda bisa berkonsultasi dengan Doyeon di bagian resepsionis tentang jadwalnya. Cukup katakan pada Doyeon jika saya sudah menyetujui untuk merawat saluran akar Anda, selebihnya akan diurus olehnya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham dan Jongin memundurkan kursinya. "Apa selama ini sakitnya masih datang dan pergi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi. "Tapi akan hilang kalau minum obat,"

"Obatnya masih ada?"

"Ya, cukup untuk besok dan lusa. Aku pernah sempat lupa minum karena sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan,"

Jongin melepas _handscoon_ nya, meletakkannya di _tray_ lalu duduk di kursi kebesarannya setelah mempersilakan Kyungsoo juga kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Ahh, begitu? Anda bekerja sebagai apa, Tuan Do?"

" _Freelancer writer,_ pelayan _café_ dan kasir supermarket. Aku melakukan ketiganya dalam _shift_ yang berbeda jadi, ya, bisa dibilang aku cukup sibuk."

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita mulai perawatannya besok atau lusa dengan harapan rasa sakit itu tidak muncul dalam dua hari ke depan. Apa tidak akan menganggu pekerjaan Anda, Tuan Do?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang mencari sesuatu di dalam tas kecilnya.

"Ya, semoga saja. Apa ini… sudah selesai?"

"O-oh ya, tentu. Ini hanya kontrol, jadi sudah selesai. Hasil ronsennya akan kusimpan, jadi besok Tuan Do tidak perlu repot membawanya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, jantung Jongin berhenti berdetak seketika.

"Terima kasih, Dok. Saya permisi,"

Mina membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo dan lelaki itu keluar dari ruangan Jongin dengan terlebih dulu memakai masker penguinnya tepat sebelum menengok plus menampilkan _eye smile_ nya ke arah Jongin untuk terakhir kalinya dan meninggalkan efek berbahaya bagi jantung Jongin.

 _"_ _Aku baru tahu kalau senyuman penguin punya efek berbahaya seperti ini,"_ – Kim Jongin, dua puluh empat tahun, dokter gigi; sedang meremas jantungnya dari luar yang tiba-tiba nyeri setelah dilempar _eye smile_ oleh seorang _penguin_ bermata bulat.

.

©kajegaje©

.

 _Why are you lingering around me?  
Whatever you do, I notice..  
Whatever I do, I'm curious about you.._

.

Hari libur di saat teman-temannya bekerja adalah hari dimana Jongin merasa paling bebas dan bahagia. Ketua residen angkatannya memang menjadwalkan libur satu hari per minggu di hari kerja pada tiap anggotanya, tapi Jongin hampir tak pernah mengambil jatah liburnya. Selain karena banyak sekali pasien yang meminta untuk diperiksa olehnya, hal itu juga merupakan permintaan Ketua Departemen Kedokteran Gigi Anak yang notabene adalah Ibu dari kakak kelasnya semasa SMA, Park Eunbin.

Jadi, ketika akhirnya ia bisa mengambil hari libur seperti hari ini, ia merasa amat sangat bebas. Ponselnya bahkan ia matikan untuk benar-benar menjauhkan diri dari segala macam urusan tentang pekerjaannya.

"Aaaaah, kalau tahu libur saat hari kerja itu menyenangkan, sudah dari awal aku minta _Gyosunim_ mengijinkanku ambil hari libur."

Jongin sedikit menyesal kenapa ia tak memperjuangkan hak liburnya dan memilih untuk menuruti kata-kata sang professor. Namun, ia pikir, tak masalah jika pada akhirnya ia bisa dapat banyak jatah libur menumpuk seperti sekarang ini. Jadi ia tak harus pusing ketika ingin libur bekerja, 'kan?

Hari ini, sejak pagi Jongin sudah keluar dari apartemennya di daerah Yongsandong _5(0)-ga_ dan memilih untuk mengitari kawasan tempat tinggalnya itu dengan menaiki bus atau _subway_ tanpa tujuan pasti. Apapun yang penting ia keluar dari apartemen dan mencari udara segar. Karena hampir setiap akhir minggu ia hanya akan tidur dan tidur di apartemen, dan akan termasuk beruntung jika Sehun mau mampir ke tempatnya untuk sekedar main _playstation_ dan makan _junk-food_.

"Oh sial, hujan!" Jongin sedikit merutuki ketidakberuntungannya hari ini. Tidak berpikir panjang karena kedatangan hujan deras yang tiba-tiba, Jongin memilih untuk segera masuk ke salah satu _café_ yang ada di dekat posisinya tadi, berharap hujan tak akan turun lama jadi ia bisa melanjutkan jalan-jalannya dengan perasaan yang bahagia tentu saja.

Setelah masuk dan memastikan bahwa taka da satupun bagian tubuhnya yang basah kuyub, Jongin memilih untuk melihat interior _café_ yang terlihat sedikit tak biasa baginya.

"Selamat siang!"

"Ah, ya. Aku baru pertama datang kesini, aku lihat kau punya koleksi buku disana."

"Ya, Tuan. Kami memang menyediakan buku untuk dibaca secara gratis oleh pengunjung. Koleksi kami cukup lengkap dari sekedar buku komik hingga buku tentang kesehatan."

"Ada tentang gigi?"

Lelaki yang berada di belakang kasir mengangguk cepat. "Tentu! Ada di _section_ nomor tiga." jawabnya ramah. "Apa Anda juga ingin memesan minuman atau makanan?"

Jongin kembali pada sang kasir dan terkekeh pelan karena melupakan fakta bahwa ia sedang di sebuah _café_. "Tentu, satu _mochacino_ hangat dan _sandwhich_ ekstra telur dan keju, ya?"

" _Right away, Sir!_ Totalnya lima puluh dua ribu Won, Tuan!"

Jongin mengeluarkan dompetnya dan segera membayar tagihannya.

"Ini nomor mejanya, silakan mencari buku yang Anda minati!"

Jongin mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada lelaki yang memakai _name tag_ Jungkook di dadanya itu.

Masih merasa takjub dengan _café_ yang punya banyak koleksi buku, Jongin memilih untuk meletakkan nomor mejanya di sebuah meja kosong dekat jendela dan meninggalkannya untuk sekedar iseng mencari tahu apakah benar ada buku tentang gigi disini. Laki-laki dengan jaket _navy_ itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju _section_ tiga seperti petunjuk yang diberikan Jungkook. Matanya yang tajam nampak sudah mulai melancarkan keahliannya, mencari target dalam waktu sekejap layaknya elang. Dan benar saja, tak sampai sepuluh detik setelahnya, mata Jongin terkunci pada sebuah buku novel remaja berjudul _'Dentist, I'm in Love!'_. Tangan kanannya reflek terulur, tapi belum juga ia berhasil mengambil buku itu, sebuah tangan lain terlebih dulu jadi benda yang ia sentuh sebelum buku itu.

"Oh,"

Kedua pemilik tangan yang tadi sempat bersentuhan langsung menarik tangan mereka cepat saat sadar bahwa ada orang lain yang juga menginginkan buku itu.

"Tuan Do?"

Jongin menyadari bahwa sosok yang baru saja bersinggungan dengannya adalah ayah dari pasien kecilnya. "Ah, saya tak menyangka bertemu Anda di luar klinik,"

Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit kikuk, panik dan salah tingkah. Pasalnya, ia baru saja berniat menghabiskan waktu senggangnya sebelum menjemput Sohyun di _café_ tempatnya bekerja. Hari ini bukan jadwal kerjanya, jadi ia datang sebagai pelanggan saja.

"Y-ya, aku juga."

"Ah, ini." Jongin menyerahkan buku yang tadi akan ia ambil pada Kyungsoo. "Anda ingin membacanya, kan?"

"T-tidak, _kok_. Tidak jadi,"

" _Gwaenchana_ , saya juga hanya sekedar penasaran tentang ringkasan ceritanya karena saya pikir saya familiar dengan judulnya dan ternyata benar," Jongin menjeda kalimatnya berharap Kyungsoo akan memakan umpan jedanya dan menimpalinya dengan pertanyaan baru.

"Benar apa?"

 _Gotcha!_

"Ini karangan adik kelas saya sewaktu SMA, Bae Joohyun atau Irene itu nama penanya. Saya hanya merasa familiar karena rasanya pernah melihat buku ini sebelumnya, dan untuk memastikannya maka saya hendak mengambilnya tadi. Tapi sekarang rasa penasaran saya sudah hilang, jadi kalau Anda ingin membacanya, silakan." Jongin menutup pembicaraannya dengan sebuah senyum. Ia tahu ini adalah kesempatan yang cukup baik dan sangat lebar untuk bisa setidaknya berteman dengan ayah Sohyun dan berhenti memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. Sekarang, tinggal bagaimana ia menjadikan niatnya sebuah tindakan nyata dan merealisasikan _draft_ kasar perkenalan dengan Do Kyungsoo yang sudah beberapa hari ini tersusun di kepalanya.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk menerima sodoran buku dari Jongin, mengangguk pelan lalu menunduk. Ia masih canggung dan masih merasa sangat salah tingkah karena yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menunduk dan menghindari tatapan mata dokter tampan ini secara langsung. Rasanya, Kyungsoo ingin segera lari dari _café_ dan menjemput Sohyun, tapi jam pulang putrinya masih tiga jam lagi dan ia tak punya tujuan lain selain sekolah Sohyun sore ini. Lelaki mungil ini tahu bahwa sedari tadi, lelaki tinggi di hadapannya ini masih menatapnya, yang tidak ia tahu, lelaki itu mengulum senyum penuh arti sejak tadi.

"Apa boleh saya mentraktir Anda minum, Tuan Do? Ya, anggap saja sebagai simbolik perkenalan kecil antara dokter dan pasien." _Astaga, simbolik perkenalan kecil? Oh ayolah, Kim Fuckin Jongin, tidak adakah alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal dari ini?! Berpikir, otaku dang, berpikir!_

"T-tentu.."

Diluar dugaannya, Kyungsoo menerima ajakan _nonsense_ Jongin begitu saja. Tanpa banyak lagi berpikir, Jongin pun segera mempersilakan Kyungsoo duduk bersamanya di meja yang sudah ia pesan tadi. Baru saja pantatnya bersentuhan dengan kursi empuk, nama Kyungsoo sudah dipanggil oleh _waitres_ yang mengantar pesanan Jongin.

"Oh, _Hyung_! Aku tak lihat kau masuk!"

"I-itu karena kau terlalu sibuk, Jisoo _-ya_."

" _Maja_ , tadi aku mengantar banyak pesanan. Ah, kau belum pesan? Mau pesan apa? Hari ini kau libur kerja, 'kan? Kupikir Minseok _Hyung_ tak akan mengijinkanmu libur hari ini,"

"A—"

"Buatkan saja seperti pesananku, apakah boleh? Tapi untuk minumnya, apa kau suka _mochacino_ , Tuan Do?" Jongin menyela pembicaraan pelayan yang mengantar pesanannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"A-aku lebih suka cokelat, _iced chocolate_."

" _Right awaaaaay, Hyung_. Selamat menikmati pesanan Anda, Tuan.."

Jisoo membungkuk sopan pada Jongin dan lelaki itu kini kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memotong _sandwhich_. "Maaf jika saya lancang, Tuan—"

"Kyungsoo.."

" _—_ _ie?_ "

"Panggil saja aku Kyungsoo, sepertinya usia kita tidak jauh berbeda. Benar?" Kyungsoo memilih untuk melawan seluruh reaksi aneh pada tubuhnya tiap kali ia menatap kedua mata Jongin. Ia harus membiasakan dirinya untuk merasa seperti ini. Ia tak boleh kelihatan _menye-menye_ di hadapan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum. Usahanya sejauh ini cukup berhasil. Setidaknya, ia tak lagi harus memanggil ayah pasiennya—yang sebenarnya masih tidak ia percayai sebagai ayah Sohyun, dengan sebutan Tuan Do. _Kyungsoo, ya? Ahh, maja, begini lebih benar. Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo~ Kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan dan lucu? Apa yang sebenarnya orangtuamu inginkan di masa lalu hingga kau tumbuh dengan begitu imut dan lucu?_

Jongin menyadari bahwa prosa rima gagal yang meluncur deras di dalam kepalanya adalah hal bodoh. Untung saja semua kalimat tak berguna itu tak bisa keluar dengan mudah karena terbentur dinding tengkoraknya yang cukup tebal. Bayangkan jika lelaki mungil itu mendengarnya memuja kelucuannya saat pertama kali mereka akhirnya melepas panggilan formal pada masing-masing?

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo… _Hyung?_ Aku rasa aku masih harus mempertahankan kesopananku dengan memanggilmu _Hyung_."

"Kau… lebih muda dariku?"

"Satu tahun, lebih dua hari."

Jongin menyesap _mochacino_ nya ketika pesanan Kyungsoo datang.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku lahir dua hari setelah kau lahir, tapi jarak usia kita satu tahun."

Kyungsoo mengaduk _iced chocolate_ nya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Senang? Merasa istimewa? Bahagia? Gugup? Salah tingkah?

"Bagaimana dengan gigimu, _Hyung_? Apa masih terasa sakit?"

"Tidak, mereka sudah tak lagi menggangguku."

Jongin tersenyum, di dalam kepalanya kembali terputar memori hampir satu bulan lalu ketika Kyungsoo melakukan kunjungan pertamanya untuk perawatan saluran akar di kliniknya. Saat itu, Sohyun ikut dan ia bilang bahwa ia merindukan Jongin karena sudah lama tak bertemu. Ketika Jongin menyinggung perihal absennya Sohyun saat Kyungsoo konsultasi, lelaki yang paling tua ternyata mulai panik seolah kebohongannya baru saja terungkap dan setelahnya akan ada kiamat kecil di rumahnya. Dan ternyata, benar saja. Sohyun _ngambek_ pada Kyungsoo selama tiga hari penuh hanya karena merasa dibohongi dengan tidak diajaknya ia berkunjung ke tempat Jongin.

Jongin mengetahui hal itu pada kunjungan kedua Kyungsoo ke kliniknya. Kala itu, Sohyun tidak ikut lagi. Saat Jongin bertanya kenapa, Kyungsoo dengan lesu menjelaskan bahwa putrinya _ngambek_ karena ia telah membohonginya dengan tidak mengajaknya ke klinik. Tidak ingin Jongin berpikiran macam-macam tentang keputusannya berbohong pada Sohyun, Kyungsoo menambahkan bahwa saat itu ia tidak ingin Sohyun banyak bertanya tentang hasil ronsennya dan atau bagaimana perawatan untuk gigi _appa_ nya akan diberikan. Karena menurut pembelaan Kyungsoo, hal itu akan menambah tingkat kegugupannya menghadapi dokter gigi.

 _Bagaimana jika kau jujur saja bahwa alasanmu tidak mengajak Sohyun adalah karena kau ingin bertemu Jongin sendirian, Kyungsoo-ssi?_

 _Diamlah, kau ini hanya author-nim, jadi lakukan saja tugasmu dan buat ceritaku jadi bagus!_

Jongin masih menatap Kyungsoo dalam diam. Mengagumi betapa Tuhan rasanya terlalu banyak memberi bubuk kesempurnaan ketika menciptakan seorang Do Kyungsoo. Mengagumi betapa seluruh butiran kesempurnaan yang menyusun Do Kyungsoo adalah salah satu hal terbaik yang ia syukuri selain kesempatan bertemu dengan lelaki semenggemaskan dia lewat seorang gadis kecil secantik Sohyun. Sehun dan Chanyeol tentu tahu betapa orientasi lelaki bernama Kim Jongin yang dielu-elukan banyak pihak ini memang tidak seperti yang dikira khalayak ramai. Sejak SMP, Jongin memproklamirkan pada beberapa teman dekatnya bahwa ia tak terlalu menyukai gadis dan lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan beberapa lelaki-lelaki cantik yang ada di sekolahnya.

Tak banyak yang tahu tentang kenyataan itu tentu saja. Jongin saat muda masih terlalu takut ditinggalkan dan terlalu takut tak bisa hidup nyaman karena hinaan orang. Karenanya ia memilih untuk diam dan bersikap seolah kehidupan cintanya baik-baik saja. Sampai ia bertemu Kyungsoo, lelaki satu anak yang membuat seluruh romansa merah muda di hidupnya yang ia kira sudah mati mulai merekah dan mekar kembali. Jongin tentu tahu, dosanya kali ini akan jadi _double_ karena selain ia menyukai seorang lelaki, ia juga menyukai seorang suami sekaligus ayah dari orang lain. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kupu-kupu dalam perutnya memutuskan untuk jadi hidup hanya saat Kyungsoo berada di sekitarnya, jadi Jongin pikir jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo memang sudah jadi takdirnya.

Benak Jongin saat ini dipenuhi kegilaan yang menuntut. Sejak tadi, ia sebenarnya menahan bibirnya untuk kelepasan bicara dan bertanya pada Kyungsoo tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Ia memilih untuk selalu mempersilakan Kyungsoo bercerita tentang keluh kesahnya selama ini atau bertukar cerita tak berfaedah yang membuat bibir Kyungsoo berubah menjadi bentuk hati beberapa kali. Hingga akhirnya, kegilaan Jongin pun menang.

"Eung, _Hyung_ , bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo yang baru saja tertawa karena candaan bodoh Jongin mendadak menghentikan tawanya hanya demi mengangguk dan mempersilakan lelaki tampan yang sudah sukses menghujami harinya dengan kebahagiaan itu untuk bertanya.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu bersama _eomma_ Sohyun," Jongin memberi jeda, Kyungsoo mulai menatap Jongin serius, ingin mendengar sampai mana lelaki itu menebak perihal kehidupan pribadinya. "Apakah kau… maksudku… apa kalian… ya kau tahu…"

"Bercerai?" Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melengkapi pertanyaan menggantung dari Jongin seraya menahan tawanya, mematenkan raut wajah seriusnya yang sepertinya sukses membuat lelaki di hadapannya sedikit _ciut_.

Jongin menunduk, memilih untuk kembali menyesap _mochacino_ nya yang mendadak terasa pahit. _Sialan, apa harus seperti ini akhir pengharapanku pada Kyungsoo hyung? Bagaimana jika ia menjawab bahwa mereka bahkan belum bercerai dan masih hidup dalam rumah tangga yang membahagiakan? Bagaimana jika setelah pertanyaan bodohku ini Kyungsoo Hyung beralih membenciku karena aku tidak sopan? Aaaahh, pabboya Kim Jongin! Kapan kau bisa mengendalikan rasa ingin tahumu?!_

Yang tidak Jongin tahu, sejak tadi Kyungsoo benar-benar bekerja keras untuk menahan tawanya apalagi saat melihat raut wajah Jongin yang mendadak pucat pasi dan tak berani lagi menatap lurus ke depan; menatap matanya. Hingga akhirnya, tawa itu menang dan pecah.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa, _sih,_ _Hyung_?" Jongin sedikit merasa kesal karena sejak tadi jantungnya itu serasa berhenti berdetak menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo. Yang ditunggu malah tertawa.

"Karena kau begitu lucu, _Nini_."

 _Oh, sialan. Nini? Dia memanggilku Nini?! Kenapa panggilannya begitu lucu jika dia yang mengucapkannya?!_

Jongin berdehem. Mencoba mengembalikan nyalinya yang tadi bersembunyi di balik beberapa rak buku disini. "A-aku tidak melucu!"

Tawa Kyungsoo tidak hilang, tapi perlahan ia berganti menjadi senyum yang meneduhkan. Untung saja Jongin melewatkannya, jika tidak, ia akan berakhir dengan posisi berbaring di atas dipan rumah sakit atas diagnosa _shock berat_.

"Sohyun adalah keponakanku, Jongin."

"Ahh, ya. Aku bisa mengert— _mwo?"_

"Sohyun adalah keponakanku," Kyungsoo mengulang jawabannya, senyumnya tetap sama meneduhkannya tapi bedanya, kini mata bulatnya menatap lembut kedua mata Jongin. Membuat sang lelaki di hadapannya makin gugup dan salah tingkah sendiri.

"T-tapi.. _a-appa_?" isi kepala Jongin masih tidak bisa menyatukan garis lurus pernyataan Kyungsoo barusan dengan kenyataan bahwa Sohyun selama ini memanggil Kyungsoo dengan panggilan _appa_.

"Dia adalah anak dari _Hyung_ dan _Noonaku_ , mereka meninggal saat Sohyun masih sangat kecil. Aku tak tega jika harus memasukkannya ke panti asuhan, jadi aku memilih untuk mengurusnya dan membesarkannya sendirian hingga saat ini,"

Jongin masih menatap kosong ke arah Kyungsoo, seolah tidak bisa percaya dengan cerita yang baru ia dengar.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, seolah ia tahu bahwa Jongin butuh satu pernyataan yang lebih pasti dari sebuah pengakuan bahwa Sohyun bukanlah putri kandungnya. Lalu dengan rona merah di kedua pipi gembulnya, Kyungsoo menunduk seperti gadis yang akan menerima pernyataan cinta dari lelaki idamannya, dan ia akhirnya mengucapkan pernyataan itu.

"Aku belum menikah, Jongin _-ssi_."

Detik bertambah, menit lahir. Menit bertumbuh lalu berubah menjadi hitungan jam. Kebersamaan Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah berlalu satu jam tiga puluh menit. Dan selama itu pula, tak ada pembicaraan _nonsense_ yang mereka lakukan. Apalagi setelah mendengar pernyataan langsung dari Kyungsoo bahwa lelaki itu masih _single_. Satu sisi dalam diri Jongin seolah menguat, dan tumbuh dengan cepat, mencoba mendobrak sisi sopannya demi bertanya apakah Kyungsoo berkenan untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Untungnya, akal sehat Jongin masih bekerja, jadi ia memilih untuk terus mencari bahan pembicaraan dengan Kyungsoo dan menjauhkan diri dari pernyataan cintanya.

Kedua lelaki yang diselimuti awan merah muda itu nampak saling bercerita tentang beberapa fase kehidupan masing-masing yang terlihat menarik. Seperti Kyungsoo yang bercerita bahwa _café_ yang sedang mereka kunjungi ini adalah salah satu tempat kerjanya, kadang ia juga mengerjakan pekerjaan _freelance writer_ nya disini. Lalu tentang Jongin yang menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo _'Bagaimana bisa kau sudah jadi residen sedangkan umurmu masih dua puluh empat? Bukankah normalnya kau masih jadi co-assistant?'._ Lelaki penyuka segala hal tentang beruang itu pun menjawab dengan tenang, _'Aku dituntut lulus cepat oleh orangtuaku. Jadi aku lulus sarjana saat usiaku dua puluh satu tahun, lalu jadi co-assistant selama dua tahun, dan setelah punya gelar dokter gigi aku melanjutkan studi spesialis. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama kuliah di kedokteran gigi, memusingkan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa teman dekatku masih betah berkutat dengan tugas akhir sarjananya hingga saat ini,'._

Dan sedetik setelahnya, dapat terdengar teriakan entah dari mana yang mengumpati Jongin atas jawabannya.

 _Ya! Kim Jongin sialan! Otakku tak punya kapasitas seperti otakmu! Dan, bisakah kau tidak membahas tugas akhir sarjana?! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang menulis cerita tentangmu dan Kyungsoo sekarang?! Berterima kasihlah, hitam!_

Jongin menahan tawanya membayangkan teriakan teman baiknya yang ia maksud itu, dan Kyungsoo malah ikut tersenyum ketika melihat lelaki tampan di depannya menahan tawa. _Kayak, ada manis-manisnya._

"Oh, ya Tuhan! Aku harus menjemput Sohyun!" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tersadar akan kewajibannya ketika alarm ponselnya berbunyi yang menandakan bahwa sekarang adalah waktunya untuk berangkat ke stasiun menjemput Sohyun.

Keterkejutan Kyungsoo ternyata merambat pada Jongin. Lelaki yang tadinya kembali asyik mengagumi keindahan ciptaan Tuhan di depannya ini sekarang mulai kelabakan, seolah waktu yang mereka habiskan berdua terlalu sebentar.

"A-ah, k-kau sudah mau pergi, _Hyung_?" Jongin membereskan tas kecilnya bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang juga membereskan miliknya.

"Ya, kalau tidak berangkat sekarang, aku bisa terlambat sampai di sekolah Sohyun. Nanti dia bisa _ngambek_ lagi, Jongin _-ah_. Aku bisa depresi jika itu terjadi lagi,"

"Tidak usah! Aku yang bayar, aku yang traktir, ingat?" Jongin menyela Kyungsoo ketika melihat gestur lelaki itu akan mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar makanannya.

"Ahh, terima kasih, Jongin _-ah_. Aku pergi dulu!"

Jongin mengangguk dan membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi dari meja mereka, tapi tepat sebelum lelaki mungil itu membuka pintu dan benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya, Jongin berteriak kecil mengingat jarak antara mejanya dengan pintu keluar tidaklah terlalu jauh.

" _Hyung_! Bisakah aku… minta nomormu?!"

Dan setelahnya, hanya ada senyum penuh arti milik Kyungsoo yang menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Jongin.

.

 _Why are you lingering around me?  
What should I do?  
I keep thinking of you.._

.

Jongin menghabiskan dua kali jam pulang cepat untuk menemani Sohyun makan ramyeon dan _tteopokkie_ sebelum gadis kecil itu pulang sekolah. Yang artinya, juga ada Kyungsoo disana, menemani Sohyun. Ya, Jongin membiarkan Sohyun mengajaknya makan ramyeon sepulang ia sekolah tepat satu hari setelah Kyungsoo dengan tiba-tiba mengiriminya pesan, _'Hai Nini, apa kau masih menginginkan nomor ponselku?'_.

Tentu saja Jongin tak luput dari fase berteriak layaknya seorang _fanboy_ yang bertemu idolanya secara langsung. Atau mungkin gerakan-gerakan tidak _manly_ lainnya yang hanya akan muncul ketika seseorang sedang dilanda kegirangan yang luar biasa. Namun, sungguh, Jongin _benar-benar_ melakukannya.

Hingga hari ini, tercatat sudah ratusan pesan singkat dan puluhan telepon yang ia bagi bersama Kyungsoo. Dari yang masih _shy-shy cat_ , sampai akhirnya masa bodoh dan hanya mengirim pesan seperti, _'Bangun, penguin malas! Ini sudah waktunya Sohyun berangkat sekolah!'_ , atau _'Ya! Beruang hitam! Jangan lupa makan siang, awas saja kalau kau sampai sakit!'_. Dulu, jauh sebelum ia mengenal Kyungsoo, ponsel adalah benda kesekian yang akan ia pilih untuk ia bawa jika ia diminta liburan sendirian satu bulan penuh di sebuah pulau yang sangat indah seperti Hawaii atau Maldives. Namun sejak ia bertemu lelaki pecinta penguin _pororo_ itu, ponsel jadi barang utama yang terpikir di kepalanya tiap saat. Maklum saja, beginilah tingkah anak muda yang sedang dimabuk cinta, suka lupa dunia dan berpikir bahwa cintanya adalah segalanya.

Tentu ada saat-saat dimana Kyungsoo akan bersabar menunggu balasan pesan Jongin, tak jarang Sohyun pun harus ikut kalem ketika pesan singkatnya tak kunjung dibaca oleh sang dokter gigi favorit.

Ya, Sohyun juga punya nomor Jongin dan mereka pun sudah saling bertukar pesan layaknya teman baik.

Seperti saat ini, hari ini terasa seperti neraka bagi Jongin karena dalam sehari, ia hampir tak beristirahat. Saat di _SNUDH_ , ia hanya sempat minum susu yang dibelikan perawatnya dari _cafetaria_ karena pasien membludak. Maklum, seluruh dokter gigi anak yang bertugas hari itu banyak yang libur karena sedang mengikuti seminar di Busan selama tiga hari dan menyisakan tiga residen dengan total jumlah pasien adalah lima puluh dua. Belum lagi, ia punya sepuluh pasien di klinik pribadinya malam ini. Untung saja, pagi tadi ia sempat bilang pada Doyeon untuk tidak memberinya jatah pasien lebih dari sepuluh karena ia tahu hari ini akan jadi hari yang _hectic_ baginya dan dua rekannya.

Sekarang, jam di dinding ruang praktik klinik pribadinya sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam. Tersisa satu pasien di luar sana untuk Kim Jongin dan lelaki itu mendesah lega karenanya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana kabar gadis kecilnya atau juga bagaimana hari lelaki mungilnya karena ponselnya tak pernah keluar dari tasnya sejak siang. Hingga akhirnya, sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya saat Jongin baru saja selesai dengan pasiennya.

" _Yeoboseyo_ ,"

 _"_ _Paman Gom! Bogoshippoyo!"_

Ahh, itu suara Sohyun. Mendengar alunan merdu suara gadis itu saja, rasa lelah Jongin hilang seperempat.

"Halo cantik, Paman juga rindu padamu. Maaf, ya, Paman sibuk sekali hari ini jadi tak bisa membalas atau membaca pesanmu."

 _"_ _Tak apa-apa! Oh, apa sekarang Paman sudah selesai kerja?"_

"Hanya tinggal satu pasien di luar, kenapa Sayang?"

 _"_ _Kami akan datang berkunjung ke klinik, Sohyun ngotot minta bertemu denganmu. Sepertinya kau harus pulang lebih malam hari ini, dia tidak mau makan malam jika tidak bersamamu,"_

Ahh, ini dia suara yang ia rindukan seharian. Suara lelaki mungil _nya_. Resmi, rasa lelah Jongin hilang seluruhnya sekarang.

"Hai, kau sedang bersama Sohyun?"

 _"_ _Ya, lebih tepatnya, kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Brownie Bear."_

Senyum Jongin merekah seketika. Rasanya ingin ia menyuruh Mina untuk memberitahu pasien terakhirnya bahwa ia punya agenda lebih penting dari sekedar memeriksa pasien, tapi setelah mengetahui nama pasien terakhirnya, Jongin mengurungkan niatnya.

"Pasien terakhir kita hari ini adalah Tuan Do Kyungsoo, Dokter. Tapi sepertinya ia belum datang, mungkin _traffic jam_." Mina memberitahu Jongin dari arah pintu dan Jongin yang sedang tersenyum kini makin melebarkan senyumnya. Ia mengangguk pada Mina mempersilakan gadis itu kembali pada pekerjaannya merapikan _dental chair_.

"Jadi kau adalah pasien terakhirku?"

 _"_ _Kalau tidak begitu, kau pasti akan pulang cepat. Tunggulah, lima menit lagi kami sampai."_

Jongin menutup sambungan telepon setelah Kyungsoo memberinya ucapan ' _bye_ '. Dan kini, ia benar-benar seperti seseorang yang sedang menunggu kedatangan kekasih hatinya.

"Kalian bisa bersiap-siap pulang. Sepertinya setelah ini aku akan langsung pulang. Tuan Do mungkin hanya datang untuk _screening_ sebentar,"

Mina dan Yoojung mengangguk patuh dan segera membereskan beberapa pekerjaan mereka yang belum rapih atau belum dikerjakan, seperti menyiapkan _diagnostic set_ untuk Kyungsoo di _tray_.

"Tidak perlu, pakai _intraoral_ saja. Dia masih belum bisa menerima _sonde_ ," Jongin menyerukan pengingat pada Yoojung yang ternyata lupa bahwa mereka punya pasien dengan kecemasan tinggi pada alat-alat tajam kedokteran gigi.

"Baik, Dokter."

Dan tepat lima menit setelah panggilan ponsel ditutup, Kyungsoo muncul dibalik pintu ruang praktiknya bersama gadis kecil kesayangannya.

"Paman Goooooom!"

Jongin berlutut di samping meja kerjanya, membuka pelukannya selebar mungkin untuk Sohyun.

"Ahh, Paman merindukanmu. Bagaimana sekolah hari ini?"

"Baik! Tugasku dapat nilai sempurna!" Sohyun tampak senang dengan kenyataan bahwa tugasnya dapat seratus. "Paman, hari ini _appa_ mau kontrol katanya!"

Jongin mengangguk, kini ia menatap Kyungsoo. "Jadi?"

"Aku pikir, aku sudah siap gigiku diambil,"

Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Kau ingin kapan?"

Kyungsoo menaikkan bahunya sekali. "Entah, mungkin lusa? Kau bilang kau akan meminta temanmu untuk melakukannya, kan? Apa dia baik? Sepertimu?"

"Sebaiknya, kau konsultasikan dulu dengan Chanyeol _Hyung_ kapan gigimu bisa diambil. Disesuaikan dengan jadwalmu, jadwalnya dan juga tingkat _urgent_ dari gigimu itu." Jongin kembali pada mode profesionalnya. "Aku bisa meluangkan waktuku untuk menemanimu konsultasi jika kau mau,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. "Tentu saja,"

"Tapi tidak bisa dalam waktu dekat, lusa sampai seminggu ke depan aku ada konferensi dokter gigi spesialis di Jepang. Bagaimana jika saat aku pulang? Aku pulang tanggal tiga belas,"

Mendadak Kyungsoo dirundung perasaan tidak ingin ditinggalkan yang biasanya hanya akan muncul ketika seseorang punya sebuah ikatan dengan orang lain. Raut wajahnya mulai murung dan Jongin menyadari perubahannya.

"Aku akan sering menelpon," ia berkata lirih seolah tak ingin pegawainya tahu.

Perasaan Kyungsoo menghangat. Ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa ia merasa setiap hari, ia semakin jatuh pada Jongin. Lelaki ini punya kepekaan yang cukup tajam dan _somehow_ itu membuatnya merasa sangat sepesial _pakai telur karet dua_.

"Paman akan pergi jauh? Jadi Sohyun tidak bisa main?"

Jongin tersenyum, mengusak kepala Sohyun dari tempat duduknya kini. "Tidak lama, hanya satu minggu. Paman akan sering menelpon Sohyun, oke?"

Kesedihan Sohyun mereda dan Kyungsoo pun kembali ceria. "Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Kau hanya bertanya tentang itu?"

"Ya,"

Kekehan Jongin muncul. "Yoojung _-ah_ , Mina _-ya_ , aku akan langsung pulang. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" biasanya Jongin akan membantu kedua orang pegawainya ini untuk membereskan klinik. Benar-benar tak seperti perilaku dokter gigi kebanyakan, mungkin itulah yang membuat para pegawainya sangat senang bekerja pada Jongin.

"Tentu, Dokter. Sampai bertemu lagi ya, Sohyun _-ie_.."

"Kami akan memastikan klinik bersih dan aman, Dok. Tenang saja," Yoojung _nyengir kuda_. " _Bye_ Hyun _-ie_ , hati-hati ya?" kedua perawat itu pun melakukan tos kecil dengan Sohyun sebelum gadis itu keluar ruangan diikuti oleh Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Kini, Jongin sudah menggendong Sohyun dan Kyungsoo berada di sampingnya. Persis seperti sebuah keluarga kecil yang baru saja pulang dari bermain bersama.

"Mau makan apa, hm?"

"Hyun _-ie_ mau _bibimbap_!"

Jongin terkekeh. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Paman tahu tempat makan enak di dekat sini,"

"Yeeeay makan bersama Paman Gooooom!"

Memang belum ada satupun kata berbau cinta keluar dari kedua mulut orang dewasa yang saling punya rasa itu. Namun, itu tak menghentikan _skinship_ sembunyi-sembunyi yang mereka lakukan. Ya, contohnya seperti sekarang ini. Saat Jongin memutuskan untuk menggenggam tangan kanan Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya sambil memastikan Sohyun nyaman di gendongannya.

Kyungsoo pikir, mungkin mereka tak perlu banyak kata cinta untuk dibagi selama seluruh sikap mereka sudah saling menunjukkan afeksi kuat antara keduanya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Jongin terhadapnya walau cinta tak pernah keluar dari bibir Jongin. Perasaan takut kadang menghampirinya, bagaimana jika Jongin meninggalkannya suatu hari nanti? Mereka belum punya ikatan apa-apa dan bukan sebuah masalah besar jika Jongin tiba-tiba pergi darinya. Namun semua ketakutannya, selalu akan hilang saat ia menatap mata Jongin. Ia hanya menemukan dirinya disana, seolah lelaki itu ingin menunjukkan pada Kyungsoo bahwa tak ada yang lebih ia cintai di dunia daripada Kyungsoo.

Tak jauh berbeda dari Kyungsoo, Jongin pun merasakan hal yang sama. Bedanya, ia punya pikiran yang lebih kompleks. Seperti, bagaimana ia harus mengatakan pada kedua orangtuanya bahwa ia jatuh cinta dengan seorang lelaki? Bagaimana jika kedua orangtuanya marah besar dan menghapusnya dari silsilah keluarga Kim? Namun sama seperti Kyungsoo, seluruh ketakutan Jongin akan hilang ketika ia menatap kedua mata Kyungsoo dimana hanya ada dirinya disana. Seolah lelaki mungil itu ingin mengatakan bahwa seluruh hidupnya hanyalah milik Jongin saat ini.

Sayangnya, harapan tak selalu selaras dengan takdir, benar?

"Yeeeeay, sudah sampaaai~"

"Kau masuklah dulu, aku harus menerima telepon,"

Jongin menunjukkan ponselnya pada Kyungsoo dan lelaki itu mengangguk paham. Namun entah kenapa, tiba-tiba sebersit rasa takut menghampirinya. Tak ingin suasana bahagia ini berubah, Kyungsoo mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk mengikuti Sohyun dan membiarkan Jongin dengan urusannya.

" _Yeoboseyo_ ,"

 _"_ _Kau sengaja mengabaikan pesan appa?"_

" _Abeoji,_ seharian ini aku tidak memegang ponsel. Dan pikiranku sedang tidak bisa dicampuri urusan seperti itu,"

 _"_ _Urusan seperti itu yang kau bilang itu adalah urusan penting, Kim Jongin. Ini menyangkut masa depanmu dan keluarga kita. Besok siang luangkan waktumu, kita akan mengadakan makan siang keluarga Kim.. kalau sampai kau mangkir, appa akan mencoret namamu dari anggota keluarga Kim."_

Jongin mendesah kasar. Selalu saja begini. _Appa_ nya tak pernah bisa menerima perbedaan pendapat.

"Akan kupertimbangkan,"

 _"_ _Bukan 'akan', tapi kau harus meluangkan waktumu. Apa kau mau tidak lagi jadi bagian dari keluarga Kim?"_

"Baik, _abeoji_. Bisakah kita tidak berdebat? Aku baru pulang kerja dan aku sangat lapar, kalau aku mati hari ini karena telat makan, maka _abeoji_ juga yang akan rugi karena kehilangan putra bungsu yang sedang dalam puncak karirnya."

 _"_ _YA! Anak kurang ajar! Kau bilang apa tadi?!"_

"Aku lapar, _abeoji_. Sudah ya? Kalau mau berdebat, besok-besok saja kalau perutku kenyang dan _mood_ debatku ada, selamat malam _abeoji_.."

Dan panggilan itu pun akhirnya tertutup. Jongin mendesah kasar. Selalu begini jika ia melakukan panggilan telepon dengan ayahnya, jauh berbeda ketika ibunya yang menelepon.

"Apa _sih_ yang Pak Tua itu mau bicarakan? Paling-paling juga tentang pekerjaan setelah lulus atau perjodohan lagi, astaga… apa dia tidak punya rasa bosan menjodohkan putranya dengan orang yang tidak putranya kenal? Dasar Pak Tua, untung kau ayahku, Tuan Kim.." gerutu Jongin dalam tiap langkahnya menuju kedai tempat sumber bahagianya sedang duduk dengan tidak sabar menanti kedatangan pesanan makanan mereka.

Kalau sudah begini, kadang Jongin lupa jika ia punya satu orangtua menyebalkan di rumah.

 _Mohon bersabar, ini ujian._

Dan Jongin mendesah pasrah mendengar nasihat dari hatinya.

.

Satu minggu pun berlalu dengan cukup cepat, tak terasa. Hari ini, Jongin pulang ke Seoul, kemarin ia sudah memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa hari ini ia akan tiba di Seoul sekitar jam makan siang.

Kyungsoo pikir, mengejutkan Jongin adalah salah satu ide bagus. Jadi disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang, menunggu Jongin di _SNUDH_ sambil was-was menanti gilirannya dipanggil oleh perawat di Departemen Bedah Mulut. Kemarin Jongin bilang ia akan langsung ke _SNUDH_ setelah tiba di Seoul karena ada hal yang harus ia urus. Karenanya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengejutkan Jongin disana. Nyatanya, sekarang Kyungsoo malah jadi cemas karena sejak pagi ponsel pria itu tak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Sekarang sudah jam makan siang dan sepertinya ia akan segera—

"Tuan Do Kyungsoo silakan menuju ruangan Dokter Park Chanyeol,"

—dipanggil.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya. "Jongiiiiin, kau kemana, _sih_?"

Lelaki mungil itu berusaha menenangkan detakan jantungnya yang semakin berantakan karena takut. Ia tak pernah tahu seperti apa rupa teman Jongin yang satu ini. Ia hanya bilang bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah salah satu dokter spesialis bedah mulut terbaik di Korea, dan ia sangat baik juga suka tertawa. Itulah kenapa pasiennya rata-rata gadis atau lelaki _uke_ yang kadang mencari kesempatan untuk bisa menatap lelaki itu dari dekat saat konsultasi.

"S-selamat siang, Dok.."

"Ahh, kau pasti Kyungsoo, ya? Duduklah, Jongin sudah banyak cerita tentangmu. Jadi, sudah siap operasi?"

Kyungsoo menegang, keringat dingin muncul di wajahnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku hanya bercanda. Pertemuan pertama harus selalu konsultasi dulu, aku tak pernah melakukan operasi pada pertemuan pertamaku dengan pasien, tenang saja."

 _Itu tadi bercanda? Aku hampir jantungan!_

"Aku pikir kau akan konsultasi denganku bersama Jongin,"

Kyungsoo menunduk, mengambil hasil ronsen giginya dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol. "A-aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponselnya sejak pagi… r-rencananya aku ingin menemuinya disini dan memintanya menemaniku konsultasi,"

Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya mendekat ke sandaran kursi empuknya. "Ahh, begitu? Hari ini _sih_ memang hari kepulangannya dari Jepang, tapi—oh iya! Dia punya agenda makan siang keluarga bersama Pamanku di Vivapolo. Tadi Bibi sempat menelponku dan mengajakku ikut, tapi karena pasienku banyak, aku menolak."

Mendadak perasaan tidak enak menyambangi dada Kyungsoo. Ia pun memberanikan diri bertanya pada Chanyeol apa maksud perkataannya tadi.

"Jongin bersama Ayah dan Ibunya juga Paman dan Bibi serta _Noona_ ku punya agenda makan siang bersama. Sepertinya ini masalah perjodohan, ayah Jongin sudah lama merencanakan perjodohan untuk Jongin tapi anak itu selalu menghindar. Dan hari ini, jika semua rencana berjalan mulus, maka dalam beberapa bulan ke depan, Jongin akan jadi salah satu anggota keluarga Park."

Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan begitu santai sembari melihat kondisi gigi impaksi Kyungsoo di _dental x-ray scanner_ miliknya.

"Gigimu ini apakah terasa—Kyungsoo _-ssi_! Kyungsoo _-ssi_!" Chanyeol berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba pergi dari ruangannya. "Ada apa dengannya? Apa traumanya muncul lagi karena aku melihat ronsen giginya? Woah, benar-benar…"

Mari lihat bagaimana kacaunya Kyungsoo sekarang. Layaknya seorang gadis yang baru saja memergoki pasangannya berselingkuh, Kyungsoo berlari keluar _SNUDH_ dengan tangis yang tidak bisa ia tahan. Hatinya benar-benar terasa nyeri mendengar berita perjodohan Jongin dan sepupu Chanyeol. Jika lelaki itu memang akan dijodohkan, lalu untuk apa selama ini ia mendekatinya, membuatnya merasa begitu nyaman dan memberinya harapan besar akan sebuah masa depan diantara mereka?

Lelaki mungil itu memutuskan duduk di sebuah bangku di dekat taman rumah sakit, menyelesaikan tangisannya lalu merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ia harus bertemu teman-temannya. Setidaknya, hanya itulah yang bisa membantunya meredakan sakitnya saat ini.

 _"_ _Halo?"_

" _H-hyung,"_ Kyungsoo terisak sebentar. "Apa kau luang?"

 _"_ _Oh Tuhanku, Kyungsoo! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?"_

"A-aku membutuhkanmu…"

 _"_ _Okay, kita bertemu di Hanshin café, ya? Aku sedang tidak kerja hari ini jadi aku akan menemanimu. Kau harus cerita semuanya padaku, nanti aku akan telepon Luhan Hyung juga. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Cepatlah ke Hanshin, hati-hati."_

Kyungsoo mengangguk walaupun lawan bicaranya tak bisa melihat anggukannya. Ia menutup panggilan teleponnya dan mulai mencoba bernapas dengan benar. Ternyata rasa takutnya kini jadi nyata, ternyata rasa tidak percaya dirinya terhadap Jongin hari ini terkuak juga penyebabnya. Ya, mana ada orang biasa sepertinya bisa berjodoh dengan pangeran seperti Jongin, 'kan?

Sementara itu, di tempat lain beberapa menit lalu…

"Oh, Paman Kang!"

"Selamat siang, Tuan Muda."

"Paman menunggu _Hyung_? Apa dia juga ke luar negeri?"

"Saya menunggu Tuan Muda, Tuan Besar meminta saya menjemput Tuan Muda karena ada acara makan siang bersama Keluarga Park siang ini,"

Jongin menghela napasnya susah payah. Ia menyerahkan kopernya pada sopir pribadi keluarganya itu dan menerima sodoran _tuxedo_ darinya.

"Apa _abeoji_ masih belum menyerah juga?"

Tuan Kang tersenyum kecil. "Jika Tuan Muda tidak menyukai perjodohan ini karena sudah punya pilihan sendiri, ungkapkan saja, Tuan. Jangan mau diperalat orangtua untuk urusan kehidupan rumah tangga Tuan Muda, yang ada nanti Tuan Muda bisa tidak bahagia,"

Jongin menunduk, menyadari betapa ucapan sopir pribadi keluarganya yang sudah bekerja pada Keluarga Kim sejak ia belum lahir itu ada benarnya juga.

"Aku akan berganti baju dulu di _toilet_ ,"

"Saya harap Anda tidak kabur lagi seperti waktu itu, Tuan Muda."

Jongin terkekeh, begitu juga dengan Tuan Kang. Lelaki itu mengingat Jongin pada momen dua tahun lalu ketika ia kabur dari acara pembahasan perjodohannya dengan putri keluarga Jung yang berakhir dengan berhentinya asupan dana dari ayahnya untuk tiga bulan.

"Aku sudah lebih dewasa sekarang," ujarnya sembari melangkah meninggalkan sopirnya.

Jongin mendesah pasrah. Ia bahkan baru turun dari pesawat beberapa menit lalu, dan sekarang ia sudah harus berganti baju demi acara makan siang keluarga dengan agenda membahas perjodohannya dengan sepupu Chanyeol yang juga sempat jadi seniornya dulu ketika SMA. Ayahnya ini memang doyan sekali mencari keluarga berada untuk mereka jadikan besan. Entah dari keluarga pejabat, pengusaha atau _doctor family_ seperti keluarga Park ini. Jika di kesempatan-kesempatan sebelumnya ia selalu menghindar dari perjodohan, nampaknya hari ini ia harus jadi laki-laki dewasa yang berani menghadapi masalahnya dan tidak lari lagi seperti pengecut.

Butuh waktu tiga puluh menit bagi Jongin untuk sampai di Vivapolo. Disana, begitu masuk ke dalam _restaurant_ milik keluarga Chanyeol itu, ia disambut oleh Ibu Chanyeol.

"Oh, Jongin."

" _Imo_ , apa kabar?"

"Tentu saja baik! Uhh, kau bertambah tinggi dan tampan! Pantas saja _oppa_ berniat menjodohkanmu dengan Eunbin~ Ya sudah, sana segera hampiri ayah dan ibumu,"

Jongin mengangguk menahan senyumnya. Langkah kakinya terasa berat, tapi ia harus melakukannya, demi masa depannya.

" _Eomma_ ,"

Nyonya Kim bangun dari duduknya, memeluk putra bungsunya. Begitu juga dengan Nyonya Park yang menyempatkan diri memeluk _calon_ menantunya.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, ya, Nak Jongin."

"Iya, _Samchoon_. Terakhir saat kelulusan SMA,"

"Benar. Kau sekarang jadi tambah tinggi dan tampan, benar, 'kan, Eunbin _-ah_?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Eunbin hanya menunduk malu sembari mengangguk lemah. Jomgin tersenyum pada Eunbin saat gadis itu kembali mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Baik, karena Jongin sudah datang, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja pembahasannya?"

" _Abeoji_ , tidak bisakah kita menyelesaikan makan siang kita dulu? Aku baru turun dari pesawat setengah jam yang lalu, perutku lapar."

Tawa menguar di ruang _VIP_ yang sengaja disewa Tuan Kim untuk pertemuan pentingnya hari ini.

"Baiklah, kita akan makan."

Jongin tidak tahu jiwanya menghilang kemana dalam waktu empat puluh lima menit acara makan siangnya ini. Yang jelas, ia hanya menjawab seadanya pertanyaan dari Paman dan Bibinya juga Ayah dan Ibunya. Sampai akhirnya, seluruh makanan di atas meja sudah habis. Dan tiba saatnya pembicaraan serius itu dibahas.

"Jadi, Nak Jongin, kau tentu tahu apa maksud dari acara hari ini, 'kan?"

Jongin mengangguk penuh senyum seolah ia adalah orang yang paling tidak sabar dengan acara perjodohan ini. Ibunya menepuki pahanya sesekali, merasa senang akhirnya putranya tidak lagi kabur dari perjodohannya.

"Kalau begitu, tidak perlu banyak basa-basi lagi, 'kan? Kapan kau mau pernikahanmu dengan Eunbin dilaksanakan, Jongin? Sebut saja tanggal dan bulannya, kami akan mempersiapkan gedung dan _wedding organizer_ nya." sang Ayah mengambil alih pembicaraan, Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Sebelumnya, apa boleh aku mengucapkan beberapa kata?"

"Tentu sayang," Ibunya menjawab dengan lembut.

Jongin berdehem. "Aku berterima kasih pada Paman, Bibi dan juga _noona_ yang sudah mau datang ke acara makan siang ini. Senang rasanya bisa kembali bertemu setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya kita tidak pernah bertukar sapa," Jongin menghela napasnya, memantapkan keputusannya sambil mengingat-ingat nasihat Paman Kang saat di bandara tadi.

"Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Eunbin _noona_."

Sontak saja pernyataan Jongin langsung menaikkan kadar amarah Tuan Kim.

"Ya, Kim Jongin! Kau bicara apa?" ia bahkan sampai berdiri menatap putra bungsunya dan Tuan Park bergantian. " _Hyung_ , tolong maafkan putraku, nampaknya terlalu banyak menghirup serbuk alginate membuat otaknya jadi cepat _setting_ dan mengeras. Akibatnya ia jadi tak bisa berpikir jernih," Tuan Kim menatap Jongin. "Ulangi yang kau katakan tadi, Kim Jongin."

Diluar dugaan, Jongin malah tertawa kecil mendengar ayahnya yang baru saja seperti lelaki tua kebakaran jenggot. Ia masih sempat membersihkan mulutnya dari sisa makanan dan minum air putih dari gelas yang disediakan. Setelahnya, ia tersenyum penuh ke arah orangtuanya, orangtua Eunbin dan juga Eunbin sendiri.

"Maaf, _abeoji, eomma, samchoon, imo_ dan _noona_. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa melanjutkan acara perjodohan ini. _Noona_ berhak mendapatkan suami yang lebih baik dan lebih sempurna dariku," Jongin tersenyum lagi. "Memangnya _appa_ mau pernikahanku dengan _noona_ menjadi seperti pernikahan Paman Kim Jun dan Bibi Hyun? Penuh perdebatan hampir setiap hari sampai akhirnya mereka bercerai dua tahun kemudian. Aku tidak mau menyakiti _noona_ dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran tidak penting di dalam kehidupan rumah tangga kami hanya karena aku tidak mencintainya."

Tuan Kim terdiam. Ia tahu betul bagaimana kehidupan rumah tangga adiknya, dan itu jauh dari kata bahagia.

" _Appa_ yakin kau tak akan tega menyakiti Eunbin, _appa_ mengenalmu."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan Paman Kim? Dulu dia juga sepertiku, 'kan? Penurut pada _harabeoji_ dan _halmeoni_. Nyatanya?" bantah Jongin lagi. "Sudahlah, _abeoji_. Aku ini putramu, bukan pion catur yang bisa kau pakai untuk melebarkan kekuasaan. Lagipula, aku sudah menyukai orang lain. Jadi biarkanlah aku menentukan masa depanku dengan caraku sendiri,"

Tuan Park disisi lain ternyata nampak bangga dengan pengakuan Jongin. Setidaknya, lelaki dua puluh empat tahun itu sudah dewasa dan tidak lagi mau jadi boneka Ayahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu membalas perkataan Jongin.

"Siapa, Nak? Siapa yang beruntung mendapatkan hatimu itu?"

Senyuman penuh makna Jongin berikan pada Tuan Park. Seolah ia yakin Pamannya itu akan mengerti dan menghargai keputusannya lebih dari Ayahnya sendiri. Masa bodoh jika memang pada akhirnya Ayahnya akan mencoret namanya dari kartu keluarga Kim. Yang penting, masa depannya tidak dipenuhi drama penuh kebencian pada istrinya karena ia tak pernah mencintainya.

"Aku…. menyukai seorang penguin,"

.

Satu jam setelah acara makan siang bersama itu selesai, Jongin sudah kembali ke kamar tidurnya. Ia sedang merebahkan diri, mencoba menghilangkan lelah yang masih doyan menggelayutinya sambil menyalakan ponselnya yang ia matikan sejak pagi. Begitu kotak persegi itu menyala, tampak banyak sekali notifikasi pesan singkat baik dari Kyungsoo maupun Chanyeol. Dan ia, kini membuka pesan paling baru dari Chanyeol.

 **From: Dobby**

 **14.07 KST**

 _"_ _Oi bocah! Apa yang salah dengan pasien kirimanmu sebenarnya? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba meninggalkan ruanganku tanpa suara? Apa ia juga trauma dengan dental x-ray scanner?"_

Dahi Jongin mengernyit. _Jadi Kyungsoo mendatangi Chanyeol Hyung?_

Ia lalu mulai membuka pesan-pesan Kyungsoo.

 **From: Penguin**

 **08.35 KST**

 _"_ _Jongin-ah! Apa kau ke rumah sakit nanti? Temani aku bertemu Dokter Park, ya?"_

 **10.45 KST**

 _"_ _Nini! Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif? Kau membuatku khawatir! Cepat kabari aku jika kau sudah sampai di Seoul!"_

 **13.15 KST**

 _"_ _Beruang menyebalkaaaaan! Kenapa masih belum aktif juga ponselmuuuu?! Aku sudah di SNUDH! Kupikir kau ada disini!"_

Jongin menepuk dahinya keras-keras sambil mengumpat. Ponselnya memang sedang bermasalah sejak semalam. Karenanya, setelah ia selesai menelepon Kyungsoo, ia memilih untuk mematikan ponselnya dan tidak menghidupkannya sampai beberapa menit lalu. Ia tidak tahu bahwa lelaki mungil itu ternyata menghubunginya dan bahkan memintanya menemaninya menemui Chanyeol. Parahnya, ia baru ingat perihal tawarannya pada Kyungsoo tentang konsultasi dengan Chanyeol sepulangnya ia dari Osaka.

"Sial, aku harus tanya Chanyeol _Hyung_ apa yang terjadi sebenarnya."

Jongin yang tadinya berniat bersantai, kini mengambil jaket kulitnya, dompetnya dan juga ponselnya. Ia harus segera sampai di _SNUDH_ dan mencari tahu kenapa Kyungsoo meninggalkan ruangan praktik Chanyeol sambil tanpa henti menghubungi ponsel lelaki mungil itu, mencoba meminta maaf atas kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

Sialnya, semesta tidak berpihak padanya. Hingga ia sudah menjejakkan kakinya di _SNUDH,_ Kyungsoo tak sekalipun mengangkat telepon darinya. Bahkan di dua panggilan terakhir, ponsel lelaki itu berubah menjadi tidak aktif.

" _Shit_! Apa dia marah padaku?!"

Jongin berlari, melewati beberapa pasien yang berjalan lambat menuju _lift_ atau yang sedang berjalan santai di lorong. Ia memutuskan untuk naik tangga darurat menuju lantai empat, tempat dimana departemen Bedah Mulut berada. Tak peduli bagaimana ia harus berkeringat lebih karena berlari, ia hanya peduli dengan apa yang sebenarnya menyebabkan lelaki mungil itu jadi marah padanya. Karena perasaannya mengatakan, ini bukan hanya karena masalah ponselnya yang mati sejak semalam.

" _Hyung_!"

Jongin membuka pintu ruangan praktik Chanyeol saat seorang pasien baru akan duduk.

"Maaf Tuan, bisakah aku meminta waktu konsultasimu sebentar? Hanya lima menit, tidak lebih. Aku janji, ini masalah penting. Masalah hidup dan matiku," Jongin memohon dengan wajah memelas pada sang pasien dan lelaki paruh baya itu pun dengan sukarela memberikannya. Ia akhirnya diantar kembali ke ruang tunggu oleh perawat Chanyeol, Nayoung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa urusan hidup matimu sampai menyuruh pasienku keluar lagi?!" Chanyeol siap menebar amarahnya pada Jongin.

"KAU MASALAHNYA!" pekik Jongin. "Kyungsoo kemari tadi siang, benar? Apa yang ia lakukan? Konsultasi?"

"Kyungsoo?"

"Ya, pasien yang kurekomendasikan padamu."

"AH! Laki-laki tak punya etika itu, ya." Chanyeol duduk di kursinya dengan wajah kesal. "Dia baru duduk tak sampai lima menit disini, tapi tiba-tiba ia pergi begitu saja. Sudah kupanggil-panggil pun ia tak mau menoleh! Arogan sekali!"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Chanyeol memasang raut wajah berpikir. "Seingatku dia bilang tentang ponselmu yang tak bisa dihubungi sejak pagi. Karena dia awalnya bermaksud menemuimu disini dan memintamu menemaninya berkonsultasi denganku."

Perasaan Jongin tiba-tiba semakin tidak enak. "Lalu apalagi?"

"Eum… ahh, aku bilang padanya bahwa hari ini harusnya kau baru pulang dari Jepang dan karena jam kedatangannya tadi adalah saat makan siang, jadi aku juga bilang bahwa mungkin kau sedang di Vivapolo bersama Paman dan Bibi membicarakan tentang—"

"Tolong jangan bilang kau memberitahunya tentang perjodohanku dengan _noona_ ,"

"He? Tentu saja aku memberitahunya, aku 'kan menjelaskan padanya bahwa beberapa menit sebelum ia datang, Bibi sempat meneleponku dan memintaku ikut makan siang bersama kalian, tapi kutolak karena aku sedang banyak pasien. Dan tepat setelah aku selesai memberitahunya, dia tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja."

Jongin berteriak sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Raut frustasi kini tengah ia pasang di wajahnya. "KENAPA KAU MEMBERITAHUNYA PARK _PABBOYAAAA!_ "

"YA! Enak saja mengataiku bodoh,"

"KARENA KAU MEMANG BODOH, SIALAAAAAN!" Jongin melanjutkan racauannya, lalu keluar dari ruangan praktik Chanyeol dengan wajah panik, bingung dan linglung.

"Beruang hitam kurang ajar! Siapa yang mengajarinya berlaku tidak sopan pada dokter spesialis sepertiku, huh?!" Chanyeol berteriak tak kalah nyaring.

Bersikap tak acuh pada teriakan Chanyeol, Jongin kini fokus menelepon Doyeon di klinik pribadinya.

"Doyeon, ini aku."

 _"_ _Oh, Dokter Gom. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Dok?"_

"Ya, ya. Tolong cepat carikan alamat tempat tinggal pasien bernama Do Kyungsoo. Segera kirimkan padaku, _okay_? Ini penting!"

 _"_ _B-baik, Dok! Akan segera saya cari, nanti akan saya kirim lewat pesan."_

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Doyeon _-ah_! Terima kasih!"

Jongin menutup panggilan teleponnya. Kakinya kini mengantarnya keluar dari _SNUDH_ dan berjalan dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

"Pasti Kyungsoo salah paham, ahh dasar Dobi sialan. Kenapa mulutnya itu tidak dijahit saja supaya tak banyak informasi tidak penting yang mengalir dari sana? Awas saja kalau sampai Kyungsoo jadi membenciku, Dobi. _Surgical blade_ nomor sebelas akan jadi senjata utama pencabut nyawamu,"

Untungnya, tak sampai lima menit kemudian, ada pesan masuk dari Doyeon yang berisi tentang alamat Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu tempat ini! Tidak jauh dari _Brownie Bear!_ "

Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, lelaki itu sudah masuk ke dalam bus yang membawanya menuju tempat tinggal Kyungsoo, _Hanshin Seorae Apartment_.

Butuh waktu setidaknya lima puluh menit bagi Jongin untuk akhirnya tiba di daerah Hanshin. Ia cukup mengenal daerah ini jadi tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan _apartment_ Kyungsoo tinggal. Berbekal alamat dari Doyeon, kini Jongin sudah berada di depan pintu _apartment_ Kyungsoo.

"1412. Benar, ini tempatnya." dengan terlebih dulu menghela napas panjang, Jongin akhirnya memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu warna cokelat tua itu. Sayang hingga ketukan yang kelima, tak ada satupun jawaban dari dalam.

"Kau mencari siapa?"

Seorang pemuda dengan seragam sekolah nampak menyapa Jongin yang sedang frustasi karena Kyungsoo tak kunjung membuka pintu.

"Eum, penghuni _apartment_ 1412, Do Kyungsoo, benar?" Jongin mencoba memastikan, berharap ia tak salah tempat.

"Ya, Kyungsoo _Hyung_ memang tinggal disitu. Tapi kalau jam _segini_ , biasanya ia masih bekerja atau mungkin menjemput Sohyun. Dia baru akan pulang ketika pukul enam atau menjelang jam makan malam,"

Jongin reflek langsung mengecek arlojinya. _Sialan, ini kan jam pulang Sohyun._

"Terima kasih…. Jungkook?"

"Ya, namaku Jungkook. Sama-sama, _Hyung_."

Jongin menepuk pundak pemuda itu dan melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan _apartment_ Kyungsoo. Langkahnya gontai, seakan inti bahagianya baru saja dilahap _Dementor_.

"Aku butuh kopi," Jongin memijit pelipisnya, kepalanya kini mulai pening. Mungkin karena efek seminggu ia tidak tidur dengan benar karena konferensi dokter spesialis itu baru akan selesai tiap jam sepuluh malam sedangkan masih ada bahan untuk dipelajari paling tidak sampai jam satu pagi. Praktis, Jongin baru akan tidur setelah jam dua pagi dan harus bangun lagi jam enam pagi. Seminggu terpola tidur seperti itu, sepertinya tubuh Jongin mulai memberikan tanda-tanda tumbang.

Lelaki itu memilih untuk menyusuri jalan, berharap ada sebuah—

"Ahh, _maja_. Hanshin _café,_ Doyeon pernah bilang espresso disini lumayan enak,"

Tak banyak mempertimbangkan hal-hal tentang dimanakah Kyungsoo sekarang, apakah ia sedang menjemput Sohyun atau lainnya, Jongin memilih untuk segera masuk dan memenuhi kuota kopinya hari ini.

"Selamat datang!"

"Aku pesan satu _iced_ espresso, _take away_."

" _Right away, Sir!"_

Jongin memberikan uang sesuai tagihan pada kasir, lalu ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru _café,_ berniat melihat seperti apa _café_ yang sering dikunjungi salah satu pegawainya ini. Namun, siapa sangka jika ternyata, mata tajamnya malah menemukan sosok yang sejak tadi ia cari-cari.

Ya, disana, di meja paling ujung dekat jendela, duduklah Kyungsoo beserta dua lelaki lain di hadapannya. Dan, ya, saat ini mereka sedang bertukar pandang satu sama lain.

Jongin memasang wajah ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, tapi Kyungsoo nampak masih begitu terluka jadi ia cepat memutus koneksi mereka dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang lain. Jongin tahu, mungkin ini memang bukan saat yang tepat untuknya menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya pada Kyungsoo. Mungkin lelaki itu butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, jadi setelah pesanannya jadi, Jongin memutuskan untuk keluar dari _café_ dan berjalan kembali menuju _apartment_ Kyungsoo.

Jongin pikir ini adalah sebuah kesalahpahaman. Ia harus menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo bahwa ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud mempermainkan perasaan Kyungsoo seperti apa yang mungkin saat ini lelaki bermata bulat itu pikirkan. Dari sekilas koneksinya tadi, ia bisa tahu betapa luka akibat kesalahpahaman ini begitu besar dan menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo.

Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo. Ia yakin itu. Ia bahkan sudah siap kehilangan posisinya sebagai anak bungsu keluarga Kim demi menjalani masa depannya bersama Kyungsoo dan juga Sohyun. Ia amat mencintai Kyungsoo dengan segala macam kelebihan lelaki itu. Baik kelebihan lemak di pipi atau perut, maupun kelebihan kadar manis yang akan terlihat tiap kali ia tersenyum atau tertawa. Selama mengenal Kyungsoo, Jongin tak sekalipun menemukan ada celah bagi ketidaksempurnaan untuk memayungi hidup lelaki yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu.

Setelah memantapkan dirinya sendiri, Jongin mengetuk pintu _apartment_ Jungkook untuk bertanya apakah lelaki itu punya _post-note_ dan pena. Ya, Jongin memang berniat meninggalkan pesan untuk Kyungsoo, setidaknya, ia harus menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang pernah bertengger di dalam hatinya, kecuali Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Datanglah ke taman dekat sini kapanpun kau pulang dari café. Aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu. Aku menunggumu,_

 _Beruangmu,_

 _Kim Jongin."_

 _._

Jongin tidak pernah tahu bahwa jatuh cinta akan nano-nano begini rasanya. Jongin pikir, hanya akan ada bahagia saja yang tercipta jika seseorang sedang merasa jatuh cinta. Nyatanya, rasanya lebih kompleks dari apa yang ia pikirkan. Kadang, ia juga tak habis pikir dengan segala macam hormone yang mengatur efek-efek jatuh cinta itu. Ya, dirinya memang dokter spesialis, _calon_ , tapi ia tetap saja tak bisa paham tentang kerja para hormon yang menjadikan masa jatuh cinta jadi masa penuh rona merah muda dan bahagia.

Seperti sekarang ini, mungkin orang pikir, keputusan Jongin yang satu ini sedikit gila, tapi sungguh otaknya sudah _mentok_ dan tak bisa lagi berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menjadikan Kyungsoo tak lagi marah padanya dan sekaligus untuk pertama kalinya, menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo.

Dilain tempat, Kyungsoo sedang pusing. Sohyun sudah pulang dan sekarang sedang di ruang tamu bermain bersama Baekhyun dan Luhan, teman kuliahnya. Sekitar satu jam lalu, ia akhirnya pulang ke rumah. Dan ia cukup terkejut menemukan sebuah _post-note_ dari Jongin yang tertempel di depan pintu _apartment_ nya. Ditambah dengan kesaksian dari Jungkook, tetangganya yang menyebutkan bahwa lelaki dengan mata _ngantuk_ tadi datang dua kali menunggu Kyungsoo.

Satu sisi dalam diri Kyungsoo sangat ingin menghampiri lelaki itu dan menghantamnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Satu sisi lainnya ingin berusaha masa bodoh dan melupakan Jongin yang sudah mempermainkan hati dan perasaannya. Namun melihat catatan kecil dan juga kesaksian dari Jungkook tadi, sisi lembut Kyungsoo merambat menuju garis _finish_.

"Sudahlah, kau pergi saja sana temui dia. Kalian memang harus menyelesaikan ini," Luhan separuh berteriak dari ruang tamu.

" _Hyung_ benar. Lagipula, ini sudah satu jam dari kepulangan kita. Kau tidak tahu kan sudah berapa lama dia menunggu disana? Udara malam semakin dingin Soo _-ya_. Jangan jadi pihak yang kejam padanya,"

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. Lalu setelah berpikir singkat selama kurang dari dua menit, ia memutuskan mengambil jaketnya dan ponselnya.

"Aku titip Sohyun sebentar,"

Keputusan Kyungsoo sudah final. Apapun nanti penjelasan yang ia terima dari Jongin, ia harus meminta kejelasan tentang hubungan mereka selama ini. Ia tak mau lebih jauh memberi Jongin hatinya jika pada akhirnya lelaki itu hanya berkeinginan untuk meremukkannya hingga tak lagi berbentuk. Sejak kaburnya ia dari rumah sakit tadi, Kyungsoo sudah membangun benteng tinggi untung menahan gempuran kedua dari Jongin apapun bentuknya. Sialnya, benteng itu sempat runtuh separuh saat ia tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan mata tajam meneduhkan milik Jongin di _café_ tadi. Dan sekarang, ia tak yakin sisa dari bentengnya mampu melindunginya dari kesakitan lanjutan yang mungkin diberikan Jongin padanya.

Jadi, dengan penuh pengharapan untuk tidak lagi disakiti, Kyungsoo memulai langkahnya menuju sebuah taman kecil yang terletak sekitar tiga puluh meter dari _apartment_ nya.

Sampai disana, Kyungsoo benar tentang perkiraannya bahwa sisa bentengnya tak akan cukup menahan gempuran dari Kim Jongin. Karena bahkan saat ini, kedua air matanya sudah siap jatuh kapanpun itu. Kenapa?

Karena berjarak kurang dari sepuluh meter, berdirilah seorang Kim Jongin dengan memegang sebuah _mic_ milik para penyanyi jalanan yang memang biasa _mangkal_ disini, sedang menghadap padanya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Yang jadi kejutan adalah, lelaki itu kini menyanyi.

 _"_ _Wise man say, only fools rush in. But I can't help, falling in love with you,"_

Jongin melangkah maju, mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo yang terdiam di tempatnya saat ini karena mungkin tidak percaya dengan apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan saat ini.

 _"_ _Shall I stay? Would it be a sin, if I can't help, falling in love with you,"_

Suaranya terdengar buruk memang, tapi ia bersyukur para penyanyi jalanan itu mau menjadi _back vocal_ nya untuk menjaga _imej_ nya tak terlalu jatuh.

 _"_ _Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling sure it goes, something are meant to be."_ Jongin makin mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo. Lelaki mungil itu kini menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan sebelah tangannya karena tidak percaya bahwa lelaki sekelas Jongin akan melakukan hal seperti ini.

 _"_ _Take my hand,_ " Jongin menyodorkan tangannya untuk Kyungsoo genggam. Senyum kecil terukir di sudut bibirnya ketika menemukan pujaannya menerima uluran tangannya. " _Take my whole life too, for I can't help, falling in love with you,"_

Air mata Kyungsoo sudah jatuh di kedua sudut matanya. Jongin melihatnya, ia menjauhkan _mic_ nya, mematikan _power_ nya dan meletakkannya di saku jaketnya. Ia memilih untuk menikmati prosesi dansa seadanya dengan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Aku tahu kau pasti terluka mendengar apa yang Chanyeol _Hyung_ bilang, Tapi kau harus percaya padaku, Kyungsoo… aku tak pernah mencintai siapapun," Jongin menjeda kalimatnya, menunggu Kyungsoo menatapnya lagi. "Siapapun kecuali dirimu,"

Rona merah mampir begitu saja di kedua pipi gembul Kyungsoo. Bahkan kini Kyungsoo langsung kembali menunduk karena malu, tapi ditahan Jongin dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, apa kau tahu itu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu. "Tapi gadis itu memang lebih pantas bersanding denganmu, 'kan?"

Jongin menggeleng tidak setuju. "Bagaimana aku bisa menikah dengan orang lain, ketika hatiku sudah dicuri oleh seorang penguin?" Jongin menyempatkan menyentuh hidung Kyungsoo sekali. Posisi mereka begitu dekat karena mereka masih berdansa dengan iringan lagu _Can't Help Falling in Love_ yang dinyanyikan oleh para penyanyi jalanan itu. Kyungsoo masih terus saja menunduk karena tak kuasa menahan malu apalagi detak jantungnya kini sudah sangat berantakan, ia takut jika Jongin mendengarnya.

"Jangan pernah lagi meragukan rasa cintaku padamu, Penguin. Karena kau adalah Penguin pertama yang berhasil mencuri hati seorang Beruang dan berhasil menyembunyikannya untuk kau simpan sendiri bahkan tanpa Beruang itu ketahui kapan kau mencurinya." Jongin terkekeh saat mengatakan omong kosong tentang Beruang dan Penguin itu. "Tapi serius, Kyungsoo, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Sangat sangat saaaangat me—"

"Kau berisik,"

Pipi Jongin mendadak memanas, logikanya mati beberapa detik, jantungnya pun berhenti bekerja untuk sepersekian nanosekon. Tepatnya ketika Kyungsoo membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir tebal miliknya.

"Hei, kau mencuri kecupan pertamaku!" protes Jongin. "Harusnya aku yang melakukan itu padamu,"

Kyungsoo makin menunduk dan Jongin makin gemas dibuatnya. Tangan kirinya kini kembali menarik dagu Kyungsoo untuk naik, mendekatkan bibir mereka lagi untuk kedua kali.

"Kali ini, aku akan memberikanmu ciuman pertamaku,"

Jarak pun tak lagi jadi pemisah antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo seiring kedua bibir mereka yang kini saling bertautan. Dengan kedua tangan Jongin yang berada di wajah Kyungsoo dan kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di pinggang Jongin, kedua sejoli yang sedang dihantam romansa cinta itu pun makin memperdalam ciuman mereka seolah tak ada yang perlu mereka khawatirkan kecuali jika ada _Grim Reaper_ yang tiba-tiba muncul untuk mencabut salah satu nyawa dari mereka.

.

 _Even if I'm so clumsy,  
I wanna stay by your side..  
Is it love? It has to be love..  
I wanna be your man.._

.

©2017©

 _(Epilog)_

 _I wake you up with some breakfast in bed,  
I'll bring you coffee..  
With a kiss on your head.._

 _._

Jongin melepas _apron_ birunya dan segera menata sarapan pagi yang sudah ia siapkan di nampan. Dengan langkah yang hati-hati, Jongin membawa nampan hitam di tangannya menuju kamar tidurnya dimana pemilik separuh jiwanya sedang tertidur pulas.

Senyum penuh kelegaan mampir di sudut bibir Jongin untuk beberapa detik sebelum ia memutuskan untuk memangkas jarak bibirnya dengan kening pendamping hidupnya.

"Eungh," sosok yang masih terbungkus selimut itu kini mulai menggeliat tak nyaman. Rupanya kecupan di keningnya sudah mampu membuat seluruh nyawanya yang tadi masih berjalan-jalan di sekitar New York Time Square cepat kembali ke raganya. "Kau sudah bangun?"

"Panasmu sudah turun, aku membuatkanmu bubur, makanlah selagi hangat. Aku akan bersiap untuk mengantar putri kita ke sekolahnya."

Sosok itu tersenyum kecil, ia dengan bantuan Jongin kini duduk dan bersiap menyantap sarapannya yang sudah berada di pangkuannya. "Maaf, harusnya aku yang menyiapkan sarapan."

"Kau sedang sakit, dan aku tidak menuntutmu untuk melakukan itu. Lagipula, kemampuan masakku semakin membaik, kau boleh mencobanya." Jongin terkekeh. "Aku ambil jaket dulu, sebentar lagi jam masuk sekolah, Sohyun bisa marah kalau ia terlambat masuk."

" _Appaaaaa_ ~" suara merdu memanggil sosok yang duduk di kasur dengan sarapan di pangkuannya. " _Appa_ sudah sembuh?"

"Sudah lebih baik, kau sudah siap berangkat?"

Sohyun mengangguk senang. "Ya! Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku sekolah di Amerika di kelas tiga! Jadi, aku sangat senang! _Daddyyyyy_ ayo cepaaaaat, aku tidak mau terlambaaat!"

"Lihat, Kyung? Putri kecil kita benar-benar cerewet," dan pukulan serta beberapa cubitan pun mampir di tubuh Jongin setelahnya.

"Hyun _-ie_ sana, ambil tasmu." Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua malaikatnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan sarapannya terlebih dulu demi menemani _lelakinya_ untuk menuju pintu _apartment_. "Dia cerewet juga karena kau,"

"Oh, aku sangat mencintaimu karena kau selalu bilang aku cerewet dimana kenyataannya adalah aku sangat pendiam dan penurut dan kau yang bawel, penguin." Jongin mencuri _morning kiss_ dari Kyungsoo saat Sohyun tak melihat. " _My morning kiss_!"

Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin seraya membulatkan kedua matanya. "Bagaimana kalau Sohyun lihat?"

"Dia sudah besar, dia akan sangat mengerti, kau tahu."

" _Daddyyyy, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready!"_

"Lihat? Dia sangat sangat sama denganmu, penguinku yang bawel." sebuah kecupan ringan mampir di kening Kyungsoo untuk kedua kalinya. "Aku pergi dulu, jangan lupa habiskan sarapannya, entah enak atau tidaknya masakanku, _okay_?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli dan Jongin tertawa kecil. Sohyun memeluk Kyungsoo sebentar sebelum ia melangkah keluar dari pintu _apartment_ nya dan berlomba dengan sang _daddy_ untuk menuju ke tempat parkir. Dengan senyuman penuh kebanggaan, Kyungsoo menatap kedua malaikatnya. Ia merasakan hidupnya dua tahun ini sangat penuh kebahagiaan, apalagi setelah ia menyandang marga baru satu tahun lalu. Rasanya, ia seperti tinggal di dunia dongeng yang seluruh jalinan ceritanya penuh dengan bahagia di tiap sudutnya.

Lihatlah bagaimana bahagianya Jongin bercanda dengan pasien favoritnya yang kini sudah punya status baru sebagai putri kesayangannya. Ia tak terlihat punya beban mengurus keinginan Sohyun yang segudang dan juga macam-macam bentuknya. Ia tak terlihat lelah menyanggupi permintaan Kyungsoo yang kadang akan minta dibuatkan _omelette_ tengah malam saat Jongin baru selesai mengerjakan tesisnya. Jongin akan selalu bahagia, selama Kyungsoo berada di sekitarnya.

 **From: MyBear**

 _"_ _Aku sudah menyiapkan susu kesukaanmu di lemari pendingin, minumlah setelah selesai sarapan. Kembalilah tidur jika masih pusing, aku akan langsung pulang setelah mengantar Sohyun."_

Sebuah pesan singkat dari Jongin masuk ke ponsel Kyungsoo sekitar sepuluh menit setelah lelaki itu menghilang di balik pintu _lift_ yang tertutup.

 **To: MyBear**

 _"_ _Cepatlah pulang, aku sudah merindukanmu~"_

Kyungsoo membalas cepat dengan sedikit godaan di bagian akhirnya. Dan seperti dugaannya, Jongin akan langsung meneleponnya.

 _"_ _Eish, kau jangan menggodaku, ya. Awas saja, kalau kau sudah sembuh, kau tak akan kuat berjalan satu minggu!"_

"MESUM! Berhentilah berbicara hal-hal _nonsense_ ketika ada Sohyun di dekatmu, Nini. Dia masih kecil!"

 _"_ _Kalau saja kau tahu bahwa dia adalah orang yang memintaku untuk bilang padamu bahwa dia ingin punya adik, kau pasti tak lagi melabeliku dengan panggilan beruang mesum, penguinku~"_

"JONGIN!"

 _"_ _Arra, arra. Aku akan berhenti, ya, hati-hati di sekolah, ya? Daddy mencintaimu,"_

 _"_ _Appaaaaa, I love youuuu~"_

"Sampaikan peluk dan ciumku untuk Sohyun,"

 _"_ _Sudah. Dia sudah berlari ke dalam sekolah, jadi, sampai mana tadi pembicaraan kita?"_

"Sampai Osaka."

 _"_ _Ahh, maja. Sampai kau bilang kau merindukanku, benar? Aku akan segera pulang, Sayang. Tunggulah aku, ya, lalu kita akan mulai merencanakan kapan sebaiknya kita mulai program pengadaan adik untuk Sohyun. Bagaimana kalau laki-laki? Supaya aku punya teman nonton bola kalau malam!"_

"KIM JONGIIIIIIN! OH YA TUHAN, AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

 _"_ _Yes, my dear. I love you too~"_

 _And I'll take the kids to school,  
Wave them goodbye..  
And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night.._

.

.

©2017©

 ** _-END-_**

©kajegaje©

.

.

 **Author's Note**

 _BOOM! Gimana habis baca ini? Jadi pengen rajin ke dokter gigi buat kontrol rutin enam bulan sekali? Jadi pengen rajin sikat gigi? Hawhawhaw, harus dong!_

Ya, itu adalah salam pembuka AN saya tahun lalu yang masih saya pertahankan tahun ini. Habis baca ff ini, harus semakin jadi rajin kontrol gigi dan rajin sikat gigi ya! Huehe.

Karena sedang dalam tahap yang tidak memungkinkan untuk bikin cerita baru, maka hanya bisa UP cerita tahun lalu yang saya bikin khusus untuk event kesayangan saya tiap bulan Januari.

Terima kasih karena berkenan membaca, semoga cerita gagal ini disukai yha. Ciao!

Salam!

©kajegaje©


End file.
